A Fortuitous Blunder
by EverythingIsMagic
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Spending her senior year break in the past with InuYasha, Kag finds that this summer is going to be a dull one, until an accident leaves her and IY in an embarrassing situation. However, in the end it leads to great rewards for the couple
1. Remembrances

'Ello! This is the project I've been working on for quite a while, and I'm finally ready to start posting it. Anyway, this Fic is non-alternate universe, post defeat of Naraku—InuYasha/Kagome. The "prologue" is from Kagome's point of view, but the rest of the story will be from third person.

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Japanese guide:**

**Inu-no-niichan- **What Souta often addresses InuYasha as. Literally means "older dog brother"

**Kagome-neechan**- Elder sister Kagome.

**Nani****?- **What?(I'm not big on using Japanese words outside of honorifics and terms like "youkai," but I've used "Nani?" for InuYasha in this chapter because it comes out less harsh in my mind than "What?" Since InuYasha's replies often do come out rather harsh, I wanted to emphasize the curious questioning tone he has in that part, and the lack of that harshness. )

_Read, review, and enjoy. _

**A Fortuitous Blunder**

By Kelly O'Connor

Prologue Remembrances

The summer break of my last year in high school was… in a way the most eventful time of my life. It's not as if my friends from Sengoku Jidai and I were fighting some kind of horrible youkai… and I mean, Naraku had long been dead. It was actually a fairly mellow summer in that sense. Nonetheless, it was _very _memorable.

Naraku had been defeated three years before; Kikyou had been put to a peaceful rest after extracting her share of vengeance on him, and InuYasha and I… Well we decided to protect the completed Shikon no Tama together.

And hardly anything came after it that summer; it was like all the youkai were on vacation… then again there had been other down times as well.

My summer in Sengoku Jidai consisted for the most part of being sent on various missions with a reluctant InuYasha to go get herbs and materials for Kaede. We visited Miroku and Sango-chan as well; who were living their life together with Kohaku in the rebuilt Taijiya village. I can't deny it still made me feel warm and fuzzy inside to see those two with each other. They had been married a year before, and I couldn't wait for Sango to have her first baby. Well… not that she was pregnant yet, but I was sure she would be soon! For the moment I suppose taking care of Kohaku was enough for her. He'd been revived with Sesshoumaru's Tenseiga, but still retained the painful memories of his life as Naraku's servant.

As for InuYasha and I…We uhh… Well I suppose you could say we were "going out." After Naraku's defeat I began to attend school more in my time, and InuYasha decided he was free to come through the well any time he desired and stay with me. It was nice, it really was. I'd often gotten the impression that InuYasha didn't like my time all that much, but I suppose he was just a bit overwhelmed. Understandable, considering dealing with things in modern Japan when you are from five hundred years ago would be a bit of a shocker.

Mama immediately took it to her head when he started spending more time there that we were a couple, and thus, decided to act on it. Now my mom can be quite gung-ho about things in her own way. She tries to make it appear subtle, but I've learned to read her pretty well. And to tell you the truth some of the things she set up were not all that subtle. My mother consistently leaving the room with "something to do" whenever InuYasha and I were alone together, or setting up weekends out of town where she absolutely _insisted_ that he and I watch the shrine together would tip most anyone off. Well--- I don't think InuYasha caught onto it, but he isn't exactly the most perceptive when it comes to the romance department. He certainly couldn't miss Souta's constant questions though. Having your little brother ask the guy you like "When are you going to _really_ be my older brother?" or "Have you told Kagome-neechan you loved her yet?" in front of you can be very embarrassing. Both InuYasha and I usually ended up bright red and sputtering after such occurrences.

I suppose those situations really helped move our relationship forward in the end though. Those "weekends out" were some of the only times InuYasha and I were truly alone during. After all--- back in the feudal era it seemed that someone was always spying on us.

It was during one of those weekends about a year and a half ago that InuYasha and I really got to talking. It's immensely hard to get InuYasha to open up at all; even for me… but every once in awhile I can crack him a little bit.

Anyway, I had been sitting at my desk doing my homework while InuYasha sat behind me on the bed… staring at my back. I used to get very distracted by this, but though I still can't stand him looking over my shoulder while I work, InuYasha sitting on the bed behind me had become something I was used to. I'd just resigned myself to it, and to tell you the truth, it made me feel kind of nice inside to know that InuYasha wanted to be my side that much. After all, it wasn't like before when he just wanted to go back to the feudal era and just sat there impatiently waiting. He wasn't waiting for anything now though. There was nothing to go back for now that our quest was finished, so the fact that he would sit there watching me like that just made me feel… good.

After about an hour, I put down my pencil and paper and smiled, all finished with my algebra homework for the night. "InuYasha?" I had said and turned around to see him still sitting on the bed. He darted his head up quickly and I creased my eyebrows. "Uhh what were you thinking about?" I asked, as I had clearly startled him out of some deep thought. InuYasha just "Keh-ed" in reply and I sighed and plopped down on the bed beside him. Tentatively, I took his hand in mine and smiled to myself when he didn't pull away, but instead squeezed it back after a few seconds. "It's different now isn't it?" I finally asked.

"Huh, different?" InuYasha inquired and cocked his head.

"It's different, now that our quest has been over for so long, things are different with us aren't they?" I questioned bravely.

"Wha—what do you mean?" InuYasha sputtered, flustered at the implications of my last question.

"InuYasha," I sighed, "Why do you stay here so often? You're here as much as you're in the feudal era."

"Keh- do you have a problem with that?!" InuYasha snapped rather weakly in return. I shook my head.

"No, not at all," I blushed lightly and continued, "I… I like it." I paused momentarily, "It's just that, with the Shikon no Tama completed and Naraku defeated why do you---"

"Because I feel like it!" He exclaimed before I could finish my statement. "I mean I---" He quickly began trying to correct his last exclamation. "I mean I uhh--- Keh." I smiled lightly to myself and squeezed his hand a bit tighter, then proceeded to slowly lean my head onto his shoulder.

"I like to be with you too InuYasha," I said softly and gently as I placed our clasped hands in my lap. There was silence for a moment, before InuYasha took his free arm and wrapped it hesitantly around me.

"Kagome…" He finally said, "I uhh… I uhh…" He struggled to get out his words, and I stroked my thumb over the top of his hand.

"You don't need to say it InuYasha… I know, I know." I exhaled deeply and gathered my courage, "I—I like you too InuYasha." I felt InuYasha shift a bit under me and I heard a bit of a strange sound in the back of his throat. I couldn't quite make out what he meant by it, but a moment later I turned my face to find him giving me a rather bashful look.

"Keh—No Kagome I---," He averted his eyes quickly and bit his lip, "I—I," InuYasha cut himself off, and he slowly pulled his hand out of my grasp. I winced to myself. _Have I said something wrong?_ I thought fearfully as my hand dropped limply in my lap. InuYasha then proceeded to retract his hand from my back and placed it beside him on the bed. I sighed to myself, knowing I shouldn't have said anything. _I should have known that---_ I interrupted my own thoughts when I looked down to see InuYasha cautiously replacing his hand on my back and turning me a bit to face him.

My cheeks tinged bright pink when he then placed his free hand on my cheek and seemed to lean in, but quickly pulled his face back. I heard a nervous murmur before he leaned in one more time, pulling his face toward mine and catching my lips in a kiss. I gasped lightly and slid my eyes shut, placing my hand on his shoulder. My head was reeling with thoughts, but the two most predominant ones were, _Finally__,_ and, _Well I guess I didn't say anything wrong after all. _After a few moments, InuYasha pulled back from the kiss, blinked his eyes open, and quickly averted his gaze away from me as a crimson blush stained his cheeks.

"Inu…Yasha," I managed to get out finally, and found myself looking away as well, no doubt the same blush was prevalent on my face. "I---,"

"Keh," InuYasha finally uttered quietly as he continued to look everywhere but at me. Silence permeated throughout the room for a bit longer before I heard InuYasha shift to a standing position, "I'm going outside," He stated simply and walked towards the door. I scrambled to my feet after him and quickly caught up, catching his hand in mine again. InuYasha turned to me and gave me an inquisitive look. "Nani?" He questioned. I turned him to face me and then found myself staring down at my feet.

"I uh--," I lifted my eyes to meet his, "InuYasha," I smiled and reached my arms around his middle, wrapping him in an unsuspecting embrace. He was silent for a moment, before placing his arms around me in return. "Thanks InuYasha," I whispered into his chest. InuYasha hesitantly reached up and ran one of his hands through my hair and down my back before resting his hand on the small of my back and clasping his arms around me once again.

"Keh- you're welcome… I guess," He finally said without any of the arrogance or harshness of his usual tone, although I could tell he was trying to sound a little bit aloof. I grinned and closed my eyes as I continued to hold him.

"I think… Mama's matchmaking attempts have finally paid off," I laughed nervously.

"Eh--- What do you mean?" InuYasha inquired. I shook my head.

"Nothing InuYasha… Nothing," I pulled away from him and took his hand once again, "You said you wanted to go outside?" InuYasha nodded lightly. "Well then, let's go... together."

Together… I had told him, and from then on we _were_ together. I didn't expect much to change between us now that we had shared our feelings in a way, and it didn't really. There were differences though, things I suppose my family and friends back in Sengoku Jidai quickly picked up on. Physical contact was more common between us, whether it was holding hands, hugging, or just simple touches. The barrier was down I suppose- InuYasha and I didn't feel the need to hold back around each other as much anymore… not now that we knew for sure that each other's feelings were reciprocated.

So I suppose what I mean about "things didn't change" was well--- we didn't change. We still fought like always, InuYasha was still as stubborn as he had been before. I'm glad that remained the same however, that's the InuYasha I came to care for after all. If he wasn't like that… I would be scared.

I was consistently attending school now though, and InuYasha was still spending a great deal of his life in my time. He'd learned a lot about how to live in my time… how to work things as well, and I was actually pretty proud of him, but I really missed seeing my other friends, as it had come to the point where I only saw them about once every weekend for a few hours. The Taijiya village was quite a walk from the well, and even if I was traveling on InuYasha's back, usually by the time I got there a great deal of the day had passed already. This was my last year of high school, so I was almost always busy with essays, projects, and exams. Hence my decision to spend my break 500 years in the past where I could relax with people I hadn't spent a lot of time with in a great while. Besides, I think InuYasha kind of missed Sengoku Jidai and his friends there as well…. Not that he would admit it.

But-- It was all too peaceful, and for the first two weeks of it we were slightly bored. It's one thing to have a bit of down time. However to spend the majority of a fortnight laying in meadows cloud spotting while your companion goes on about how "stupid looking for shapes in clouds is." Then trying to stop the same companion from getting into childish fights with Shippou-chan (Not that that was out of the ordinary) was a bit of a drag. InuYasha and I could have used some excitement, and we got some… just in a way we certainly never would have expected.

-----------------------------

**Next chapter:** Kaede finally comes up with something for InuYasha and Kagome to do--- too bad it's as boring as any previous attempts at entertainment. However- this little mission turns out to give our couple more than what they bargained for…

**Some end notes**- So some of you don't think I'm just throwing this in here without development. Regarding Miroku and Sango's marriage, those of you who have read chapter 292 of the manga will know why. Due to the change of their relationship there, and the fact that because Naraku had been defeated--- they could fulfill the promise made then I felt that it would be appropriate for them to be married three years after his defeat.


	2. The Miko's Mishap

****

Author's Notes- And here's the next chapter! Thank you very much to those who took the time to review the first, it really means a lot to me. ^^

Read, review, enjoy.

__

Japanese guide.

****

Kaede-baba- What InuYasha addresses Kaede as, a slightly rude way of saying "old woman." 

****

Kaede-baachan- Kagome's way of addressing Kaede. More like "Grandmother Kaede."

****

Shuurei-sama- A very polite way of addressing someone. In the series all the Miko we have seen have the honorific "Sama" placed on their name, so I felt that Kagome would automatically do the same for Shuurei.

****

A Fortuitous Blunder

__

Chapter One

****

The Miko's Mishap.

Kelly O'Connor

Kagome murmured something incoherent under her breath and sighed, nestling her face further into the folds of the downy sleeping bag she was wrapped up in. "Mm ten more minutes InuYasha," She said rather quietly. Quietly enough that the only person who managed to hear it was the person who was at that moment, trying to shake her awake. That person, boy, Hanyou… happened to be the one Kagome had just spoken about. InuYasha pulled away a bit and glanced at her. 

"Huh? Is she dreaming about me?" InuYasha asked himself in a low tone. Hesitating for a moment, he reached back over to her shoulder so he could begin the process of attempting to wake her up once more, but instead he felt someone grab his hand, halting the action. Grimacing, InuYasha looked down to see Kagome had clasped his wrist in a surprisingly strong hold. 

"I'm awake InuYasha," Kagome pulled herself up and released his hand, "I did want to sleep a bit longer, but I don't think I'll be able to fall back asleep now." She shot her companion an aggravated glare and rolled her eyes when he scooted back on his rear a bit. Even InuYasha knew that an annoyed Kagome in the morning was something one simply did not want to foil with. "And no I wasn't dreaming at all, I've been awake this whole time… trying to fall back asleep." The Hanyou made a small sound of surprise in realization that Kagome had heard his question and looked away to hide his blush. 

"Kaede-baba," He finally ventured, "Has something she wants you to do for her..." Kagome shook her head and smiled lightly.

"Let me guess," Kagome tapped her chin and sat up completely, "Kaede-baachan has something for us to do together, and you're trying to get out of it?" 

"Keh- No I was gonna go!" He retorted, "Not like there's anything better to do…." 

"Hmm true," Kagome sighed, and reached over to casually take InuYasha's hand in her own. InuYasha squeezed back a bit before relaxing his hand in hers. "After all… If you stayed here you'd be stuck all alone with Shippou-chan all day." InuYasha abruptly dropped her hand at the mention of the kitsune, and "Keh-ed." Kagome sighed, "Right right, let's eat some breakfast and you can tell me what Kaede-baachan wants has for us to do." The schoolgirl stood up and moved the flap-door of the hut they slept in aside. She winced as the morning sunlight flooded her vision. "What time is it anyway…" Kagome trailed off and shut the flap.

She stretched her arms in an exhausted gesture and walked back to the area beside her sleeping bag, where she had placed her large backpack. Flipping open the front pouch, she pulled out a small portable clock and frowned. "Nine 'o' clock… I guess I slept longer than I thought I did." She looked toward InuYasha who was leaning against the wall and tapping his foot in boredom. "Okay InuYasha," The dark haired girl began, "What are we up to today?" 

"Kaede-baba wants something from a Miko in a nearby village," InuYasha shifted to a standing position and walked over to sit next to Kagome, watching as she sifted through the contents of the backpack. "It's some kind of herb or something that she needs for some kid in the village..." 

"An herb?" Kagome inquired as she threw her companion a small bag of potato chips, "What kind of herb?" InuYasha caught the bag and ripped it open, stuffing a few chips into his mouth.

"Keh- I don't know, that's all I heard," He replied in between crunches. 

"You mean you stopped paying attention after a few moments?" Kagome asked rather rhetorically as she popped open a can of juice. InuYasha was about to reply when the door-flap of the hut swung open and Kaede herself stepped in. "Good morning Kaede-baachan" Kagome nodded respectively.

"Good morning Kagome," Kaede gave her a warm smile, "But… actually," The elderly Miko said as she stepped toward the center of the hut, "That _is_ all I told InuYasha." 

"Keh- told you so," InuYasha crossed his arms and smirked in triumph. 

"That's all I told InuYasha because," Kaede continued, "I knew he wouldn't listen to anything beyond that point." Kagome found herself stifling a laugh, and InuYasha shot her an annoyed look. 

"So Kaede-baachan, what else do we need to know?" The dark haired girl asked cheerfully. Kaede bent her legs and sat down, adjusting her frame a bit to make herself comfortable and began her explanation.

******

After an explanation from Kaede as to where they were to go and what they were to get, a bath for Kagome, and a little time playing with Shippou… InuYasha and Kagome were on the path to the small village they had been sent to. 

"Okay InuYasha--- Since I know you weren't paying attention," Kagome sighed, "We're going to that same village that we went to a few months ago to get rid of that youkai that was…" 

"After the Shikon no Tama," InuYasha scratched the back of his head, "I remember where that is." Kagome nodded, and began to finger a chain around her neck. 

"Yes, that one InuYasha," She went back to playing with the chain, sliding it around a bit before resting her fingers on the shikon jewel that lay in the center of her neck as a pendant. 

"Why do you always play with that?" InuYasha asked as they continued walking along the forest path.

"What?" Kagome blinked and dropped her hand from her neck. 

"You're always running your fingers along it and stuff," the Hanyou explained. Kagome gave him a confused look and then shrugged.

"I don't even realize I do it," She answered, "Just an unconscious habit I guess…. Since it's always there." InuYasha nodded.

"Keh- Well don't do it, it will draw attention to it," He reasoned. Kagome gave him a friendly jab in the arm, and then linked her arm in his. 

"Well I'm so sorry it bothers you InuYasha," She replied rather teasingly. 

"Not as much as it bothers me that we're spending our whole day getting medicine for some stupid kid," He grumbled.

"InuYasha…" Kagome sighed, "Stop being so grumpy about helping others," She paused, "Especially a little kid." 

"Well… someone else could go," InuYasha argued lamely. Kagome shook her head lightly, and took his hand. 

"You know you don't mind it silly," She smiled softly and leaned up to give him a playful peck on the cheek. InuYasha made an embarrassed "Keh" and blushed brightly. He looked away for a moment before turning back. 

"Fine but…" InuYasha held out his hands behind his back and motioned to Kagome, "Can we at least get there a little faster?" Kagome crossed her arms. 

"InuYasha, can't you just take a little time to enjoy the walk. We don't have to rush everywhere." InuYasha thought for a moment before replying.

"Well we can get to the stupid kid faster if we do this…" He reasoned. Kagome blinked, he had a point.

"Okay fine," The schoolgirl climbed onto his back and wrapped one arm around his shoulder, "You just like it when I ride on your back, don't you?" 

"Keh- No!" The Hanyou replied, flustered, "It's just quicker." 

"Sure InuYasha," She tightened her grip a bit as he took off in a flying run. "You like it." 

"So what!?" InuYasha snapped defensively, and his eyes widened at what he had accidentally said, "I mean… No… I didn't mean it like that!" Kagome leaned a bit more into his thick hair and laughed softly to herself as they continued their journey at a much speedier pace than before. 

**********

The normally few hour journey to the village was completed in a flash, and InuYasha and Kagome found themselves there by the time they would normally eat lunch. Kagome climbed off her companion's back and stretched her legs and arms. "Neh InuYasha, we're looking for a Miko named Shuurei." Kagome looked to the white-haired boy standing next to her. "She's the one who grows the herbs around here and does a lot of the healing." 

"Well then you ask someone where she is then," He suggested. Kagome shrugged. 

"Probably a good idea," She replied. The schoolgirl surveyed the village around her. It was very similar to Kaede's in appearance and wealth-- flap-doored huts lined a small central pathway and there were a few stray children playing in the streets as well as some adults chattering. Kagome's eyes rested on a kind looking middle-aged woman leaning against a hut fairly close by and she motioned InuYasha to follow her. "Umm excuse me." Kagome said in a friendly tone to the woman once they had approached her. The village woman glanced to the one who had addressed her and took their appearances in.

"Can I help you?" She asked rather hesitantly, seemingly not recognizing the young Miko and the Hanyou as the two had been to the village some months before. Kagome bit her lip.

"I'm Kagome and this is InuYasha," She pointed to her companion who was standing a bit off to the side. "We're looking for Shuurei-sama." The woman's eyes widened in realization, as they traveled to Kagome's neck where the Shikon no Tama lay.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" She bowed politely, "You're the two that I heard saved the village a couple months ago… the guardians of the Shikon no Tama." 

"Keh," InuYasha crossed his arms, "Yah that's us so take us to…" 

"InuYasha!" Kagome glared at him, and InuYasha hmmphed. 

"I'm sorry… I was away visiting family when it happened and, oh never mind I'll get you to Shuurei-sama right away." Kagome nodded and her and InuYasha followed the older woman to a small hut near the edge of the village. Kagome quickly noticed a small garden of herbs planted on one side of it. 

"Thank you Miss," She said once they had reached the hut, and then looked over to InuYasha and nudged him lightly in the side.

"Keh- thanks… I guess." He grumbled reluctantly. The woman smiled at the couple. 

"It's no problem, I'll go inside and tell Shuurei-sama she has visitors." Once the village lady had entered the hut, InuYasha immediately looked to Kagome. 

"Kagome… I'm hungry," He stated simply. The black haired teenager sighed. 

"I'm sure we can find something to eat somewhere around---" 

"No I'm _really_ hungry. Can't I just get something out of your---" His eyes widened, "Where's your bag Kagome?" He asked, just now realizing that she didn't have it with her. Kagome gulped.

"I uhh… forgot it…" 

"What?! You forgot it?" InuYasha snapped in annoyance. "How could you forget it, you bring it everywhere!" 

"I'm sorry InuYasha!" Kagome answered defensively, "It just slipped my mind I suppose and I left it…" 

"Didn't you know we would get hungry and stuff?" InuYasha raised his voice. 

"Well excuse me for not being perfect InuYasha," She replied in a very aggravated tone. "Why didn't you bring your own food if it annoys you so much." 

"Keh- Why should I?" 

"Well then why should _I_!?" Kagome crossed her arms in annoyance. 

"You should because---"

"Excuse me," A polite sounding voice interrupted the couple's bickering. InuYasha and Kagome looked to the entrance of the hut and to the young woman who as now standing there, as well as noticing the middle-aged woman who had led them there waving goodbye and walking away. She was rather tall and presumably in her late teens, her long black hair was tied back in the way Miko's traditionally wore it, and her red and white clothes suggested as well that she was the village Miko. "Kagome-sama and InuYasha-sama?" She asked excitedly. The two of them nodded, still getting over being interrupted mid-argument. "Oh that's so wonderful, I'm Shuurei, please come in would you?" She requested sweetly. The couple shrugged and followed the young Miko inside her hut. "Hold on a moment please and I'll---" Shuurei interrupted herself when she tripped on what was presumably a small pebble as she pushed the door-flap open. "Ouch," She winced as she caught herself on the frame of the door, "I really need to stop doing that." InuYasha and Kagome exchanged looks, and Kagome walked over the Miko. 

"Are you all right Shuurei-sama?" She asked helping the woman to a standing position. 

"I'm fine, I'm just a bit clumsy it seems," Shuurei giggled, "Thank you for the help Kagome-sama." 

"It's no problem," Kagome smiled, "But please… drop the Sama," She looked in InuYasha's direction, he was clearly uncomfortable with the honorific being added to his name. 

"But surely the two famous guardians of the Shikon no Tama should be addressed in such a way!" Shuurei argued. InuYasha twitched.

"Eh… we're not… famous…. It's not necessary," Kagome stated simply. "Right InuYasha?" She looked toward the Hanyou, who was leaning against the edge of the inside wall of the hut with his arms crossed. 

"Keh--- like I care," He replied, clearly still disgruntled about their argument a few moments before… and still hungry as well. Shuurei frowned. 

"Umm Kagome-sa… Kagome… InuYasha, why were you fighting?" She ventured as she sat down on the floor of the hut. 

"Eh?" Kagome gave her a surprised look, "Well we were…" 

"Never mind," Shuurei interrupted, "It's not my place to ask… I just thought that because…" She cut herself off, "So what did you two come here for today?"

"Well Kaede-baachan, our village Miko wanted a specific herb to treat a girl who's had a fever for a long time. She told me it was a--"

"Oh okay I know what you're looking for," Shuurei nodded, "I'll get it in a bit, but would you two like to stay and eat something? It is around that time of day." 

"Well it's not necessary we're in a bit of a--" Kagome was cut off by InuYasha.

"Yah we'll stay, since _someone_ didn't bring their backpack." He said from the wall he was leaning against. Kagome rubbed between her eyes. 

"Okay Shuurei-sama, we'll stay," The schoolgirl complied. 

"…All right," She looked slightly disappointed and kept consistently glancing back and forth from InuYasha to Kagome. InuYasha tapped his foot in annoyance.

"Keh- what are you doing?" He blurted out, "You've been staring at Kagome and me all weird ever since we got here!" 

"InuYasha!" Kagome warned. 

"Kagome I'm serious--- this girl is like…" 

"Osuwari!" Kagome interrupted him, and InuYasha found himself flat on the floor of the hut. 

"What the hell was that for?" The Hanyou yelled as he pulled his body off the ground. 

"For being a jerk of course," Kagome answered truthfully. She hardly ever used the sit command anymore, but this was one of those rare occasions where she just couldn't help but revert back to her old habits. Kagome looked back up to Shuurei, who seemed to have the most devastated expression on her face. 

"I'm sorry…" Shuurei said quietly, "I just thought from what I heard that…" 

"That what?" InuYasha asked in an irritated tone. 

"From what I heard from people… who were here when you were last time that." She paused and closed her eyes, "That the two guardians of the Shikon no Tama were in love." Kagome nearly fell over, and InuYasha just found himself with a very bright blush. "So I guess to find out that you just fight all the time, and probably only are with each other out of convenience because you're both pretty powerful and…" 

"Shuurei-sama it's not like that!" Kagome interrupted her. 

"Keh…Kagome and I don't… well we… Yah," InuYasha stammered out, and cut himself off, not wanting to say anything too embarrassing on accident. 

"I mean, I know you fight and all, but it's obvious that you care for each other or at least like each other." She sighed wistfully, "I just thought it was kind of romantic, the idea of a Miko and a Hanyou falling in love and… now that I know that it isn't true I'm kind of disappointed I suppose." She smiled at the couple, who were both standing there twitching and speechless. "It would be nice if you could realize your feelings for each other," She shrugged and stood up, tripping at the door once again, "I'll go get your herb now." 

"But!" Kagome began, and sighed when she saw that the Miko had gone, "We already have…" She finished exasperated, then looked over to InuYasha, who was continuing to brood while hiding his deep blush

. The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes, until Shuurei came back with the herbs, tripping once again on the door. Kagome was beginning to wonder if she did that on purpose, but decided she was probably just overly clumsy. 

"Here," The young Miko said and rather halfheartedly handed Kagome a fair amount of the herbs wrapped in a cloth. "I'll get you something to eat now… If you're still hungry." 

"Actually I think InuYasha and I are uhh good to go now!" Kagome smiled, "But thanks so much for the offer!" InuYasha didn't argue, not really wanting to get embarrassed again. Shuurei sighed. 

"Very well… but I was thinking," She looked away from the couple for a moment, "I'm a Miko, but some of my powers are fairly undeveloped…" 

"Keh- Imagine that," InuYasha snorted, obviously referring to her clumsiness. Kagome shot him another warning glare. 

"I want to try something though…" She paused, "On you two." 

"What?" InuYasha asked.

"It probably won't work anyway… I'm sure it won't." 

"You're still training to be a Miko right?" Kagome asked. 

"Well yes, I'm actually the temporary replacement for the village Miko, but she's been gone traveling from village to village for a few months now. I'm her apprentice, but she hasn't been here to teach me… and because…" 

"Well I'm sure it won't do us any harm will it?" 

"Of course not! There's no way it could do any harm!" InuYasha opened his mouth to object, but Kagome shot him another look. 

"All right fine, I'll be glad to help a fellow Miko." Shuurei's expression brightened.

"Okay now just… if you can bear to do it, reach over and take InuYasha's hand." Kagome shrugged and did so; giving it a reassuring squeeze and basically telling him to just "play along." InuYasha "Keh-ed" in resignation and took Kagome's hand in return. Shuurei looked over the couple for a few moments before reaching over to their clasped hands. She placed her own on top and muttered a few words rather unceremoniously. Kagome and InuYasha winced as they both felt a bit of raw Miko power enter their hands. "All done!" Shuurei exclaimed. "I really think I did it right!"

"Ummm Shuurei-sama…" Kagome ventured, "What exactly did you do?" 

"Yah really," InuYasha asked in aggravation as he shook his now slightly tingly hand. Shuurei looked down to her hands and fidgeted a bit.

"Well I… I cast a spell… It's supposed to make… those who already care for each other… fall for each other romantically," She stammered out. Kagome just blinked.

"Oh okay, then don't worry, it won't have any effect." 

"But I know you two don't hate each other!" 

"No Shuurei we don't… I tried to tell you earlier but," She paused and looked over to InuYasha, "InuYasha and I are already in an ummm "romantic" relationship." Kagome blushed having to say this aloud. "I know we were fighting, but we just tend to do that at times. With someone as stubborn as InuYasha as your boyfriend it's bound to happen." She rubbed the back of her head. InuYasha crossed his arms as his cheeks tinged pink as well.

"Keh- You're the one who forgot the backpack." Shuurei looked from InuYasha to Kagome and smiled. 

"Oh I see, I'm really very sorry for being like that then," She sighed, "Sometimes I get a bit carried away. 

"A bit, right," InuYasha replied smartly, "Let's go Kagome." 

"Coming InuYasha, be patient," Kagome followed him outside the hut. "Shuurei-sama," The schoolgirl bowed politely. "It's been umm nice meeting you, but we'd best be going." 

"I hope to see you again then." Shuurei bowed to the couple, "I'm sorry I was like that… really."

"It's perfectly okay," Kagome shrugged, "Don't worry about it." She averted her eyes toward her companion in case he was going to say something as well. "Well I hope to see you again as well, and ummm so does InuYasha." 

"No I don't," He argued, earning a dangerous look from Kagome. "Fine bye Shuurei." Kagome shook her head, and the two of them began to walk from Shuurei's hut after a few more good-byes. 

"That was interesting," Kagome said once they were a fair distance away. 

"Keh- that was stupid," InuYasha countered. "Now get on my back because I'm still hungry and want to get back now." 

"Very well." Kagome rubbed her forehead and reached up to place her hands around his waist, but before she could get herself firmly in place… InuYasha fell _backwards _directly onto Kagome, knocking her flat on the ground. "…InuYasha… Why did you just fall on me?" Kagome managed to sputter. InuYasha flipped himself around and stood up, immediately falling back down after he'd braced his hand on her shoulder to gain his footing. This time they were face to face.

"I didn't fall on you!" He said, completely weirded out by this sudden clumsiness on his part.

"You fell on me InuYasha… and now you're on me again," She blushed at their close contact and he did as well. InuYasha quickly pulled himself off her and sat down next to her. 

"I didn't fall on you," He repeated rather confused.

"You were on me InuYasha!" Kagome wondered why he was denying something so obvious. 

"I mean I didn't trip on anything!" InuYasha rephrased. Kagome blinked. 

"So you just… fell?" She asked, "Okay I can deal with that." 

"Keh--- it was like… when you "sit" me kind of, but not… painful," The Hanyou explained. "Like I felt something drag me down and just fell!" Kagome's eyes widened in realization. 

"InuYasha… I don't think that Miko performed that spell correctly." InuYasha blanched. 

"The hell? Well then let's go back there and…"

"Probably not the best idea InuYasha, we should go back to Kaede-baachan's and ask her," She stood up and reached over to take InuYasha's hand. He grabbed on and she began to help him up, but this was not to be… as Kagome then began found _herself_ falling directly on top of InuYasha. "Oh great," She sighed in annoyance and embarrassment, "it worked on me as well." InuYasha just muttered something about "stupid Mikos" and hmmphed. 

"Keh--- Kagome, now you get off of me!" Kagome nodded and pulled her body off of InuYasha's.

"This… is not good." 

******

Next chapter- After many more trips and spills, InuYasha and Kagome finally reach Kaede's hut… will she be able to do anything about it?

Disclaimer- "InuYasha" belongs to Takahashi-Rumiko-sensei. 


	3. A Physical Attraction

Author's notes- Wow, I'm finally updating this. I've been so caught up in writing on "The Beginning of Tomorrow" that my poor Non-Au InuKag romance got neglected. 

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It was sure hard to write in places. ^^ 

Please- read, review, and enjoy. 

*******

"A Fortuitous Blunder"

Chapter 3

A Physical Attraction

By Kelly O'Connor

*********

Kagome glanced up at the foliage as she walked through the forest. The sun shown down through the leaves, and she could hardly imagine a more pleasant summer afternoon… well… if she hadn't been in the predicament she was currently in. With a deep sigh, Kagome averted her gaze from the treetops to her companion walking along side her.

InuYasha's expression was unusually irritated, and Kagome knew why. Shortly after leaving the village, InuYasha had innocently tapped Kagome on the shoulder. The Miko's spell took effect once more, and he found himself directly on top of her with a face full of Kagome. A blushing and flustered InuYasha then decided to cross his arms over his chest and hold them there in order to avoid further contact with the schoolgirl. 

Kagome tapped her foot in annoyance. Normally she would have taken InuYasha's hand by now, be on his back, or would have initiated some other type of physical contact. _It feels strange… walking apart from InuYasha like this. We're always near each other. I never realized how near until now, now that we can't be._ Kagome pursed her lips together and finally stomped her foot. "This stinks!" She blurted out, her voice echoing throughout the quiet forest. InuYasha blinked in surprise and looked over to her. 

"Huh?" He inquired, arms still crossed. Kagome blushed lightly and stuttered.

"I-I… It feels weird that I can't… take your hand," She said quietly. InuYasha's cheeks tinged a bit pink and he nodded. 

"Keh, stupid Miko," InuYasha growled in annoyance, "Kaede-baba better know how to fix this." He uncrossed his arms and shook them a bit. "This is taking forever…" The Hanyou sighed as the couple continued their trek back to the village. InuYasha clenched his fists to avoid reaching over and saddling Kagome onto his back in order to speed up the journey. He gritted his teeth in aggravation for a few moments before finally snapping, "Can't you at least walk a little faster?!" Kagome shot him a frustrated glare.

"Well excuse me InuYasha!" She snapped back and sped up her walk a bit. "There are you happy?" 

"Keh, no," He put his hand on his stomach, "I'm still hungry from when we got to the village." Kagome rolled her eyes. 

"You ate this morning at the same time I did," Kagome sighed in exasperation, "Sure I'm a little hungry but it's not that bad." InuYasha turned to face her and glared.

"So what? I'm bigger than you, I'm a guy!" He paused, "Of course I have to eat more!" InuYasha's annoyed expression turned to puzzlement when he noticed that Kagome was grinning in amusement. "What?"

"You're not acting like a guy," Kagome answered, "You're acting like a little boy." She reached forward and poked his chest teasingly. "Kyaa!" Kagome yelped as she found herself once again in the unfamiliar position of being directly on top of InuYasha with nary any room to breathe. Kagome gulped and found herself staring at the blushing Hanyou from her position on his chest. Feeling the muscles of his chest beneath the layers of his clothes under her palm reminded her of this; _He is...well built...for a guy my age... _She shook her head a bit at the thought and looked back to his face,_ And well, I suppose...well yes, he is.... handsome._

Kagome immediately looked away at the thought. _Why am I thinking like this?_ She sighed to herself, then another thought, _Why shouldn't I? He is my boyfriend._ Kagome bit her lip and looked down at InuYasha, "Umm sorry about that," She said as she moved off of him, standing up and brushing her shorts off. InuYasha "Keh-ed" and moved to stand up himself, looking away once he did. Kagome sighed and went back to her previous train of thought. _Yah, he's my boyfriend, but he's… InuYasha._ Kagome switched her gaze to the Hanyou, _I'm just being weird, being attracted to your boyfriend is perfectly normal… not that InuYasha and I have the most normal relationship but still… it's normal. _

"Ummm Kagome?" InuYasha finally ventured, whipping the schoolgirl out of her thoughts, "Can we go now?" Kagome blinked.

"Huh? Uh, sure," She began walking again her thoughts on how exactly they were going to get out of this dilemma. 

**********

InuYasha sighed in relief when Kaede's village finally came into view, "Keh, it's about time!" He put his hands on his hips and looked to Kagome. "All right Kagome, let's go talk to the Baba and get this thing figured out." Kagome nodded lightly, still captured in her own thoughts. InuYasha creased his eyebrows, "Umm Kagome," He waved his hand in front of her face, "Are you there Kagome?" 

"Huh? Yes, InuYasha," She batted his hand away, careful not to touch it, "I was just thinking that we really need to get to Kaede-baachan's." 

"Keh, that's what I just said," InuYasha cocked his head slightly. 

"Oh you did? Yes, you did!" She began walking forward, "Well then let's go now!" InuYasha scratched his head in confusion. _What is up with her? That stupid Miko better not have messed with Kagome's head or something. _

Kaede smiled as the couple approached her hut, but then the smile turned into a questioning frown when she noticed how far apart they were standing. "Hmm, those two must have gotten into another argument," She sighed and shook her head. "That's something that will never change." The elderly Miko walked forward to greet the Hanyou and the schoolgirl. "InuYasha, Kagome," She nodded, "Did you get the herb?" Kagome nodded lightly and reached into the pocket of her shorts, pulling out the plant and handing it to Kaede.

"Hai, we did Kaede-baachan, but there's something that InuYasha and I need to talk to you about right away," Kagome replied. Kaede nodded and walked inside the hut, InuYasha and Kagome following. 

"I have some news for you two as well," The older woman said once they were seated in the hut. 

"Well uh, you go first Kaede-baachan," Kagome motioned. InuYasha shot her a glare. 

"Keh, ours is more important!" The Hanyou snapped. Kagome shot him an annoyed look.

"Go ahead Kaede-baachan," She nodded. Kaede smiled gently at the bickering couple. 

"I just wanted to tell you that your friends came today," She paused, "Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, and they have that little Rin girl with them." Kagome beamed. 

"Oh that's wonderful, where are they?" The young Miko asked excitedly. InuYasha looked pleased as well, although he tried to hide it. Kaede chuckled. 

"I believe they're out eating some dinner by the stream," She answered, "They took Shippou with them of course." 

"Keh, that's all good and well, but Kagome and I have to talk to you, so we'll worry about them later." InuYasha crossed his arms in annoyance. Kaede raised an eyebrow.

"What is this very important news you must tell me?" She inquired. InuYasha looked to Kagome, gesturing for her to tell the story. 

"Well Kaede-baachan," Kagome bit her lip in slight embarrassment, "The Miko at the village performed a spell on InuYasha and I." Kaede motioned her to continue. "She thought that InuYasha and I weren't umm… together like… that, and she wanted to play matchmaker I guess." Kaede laughed lightly and InuYasha uttered a "stupid Miko" under her breath. "Unfortunately since she wasn't a very experienced Miko," Kagome sighed, "The spell didn't go as planned, and the results… well… we need to fix them." The elderly woman looked from InuYasha to Kagome. 

"What results?" She blinked, "I'm certainly not noticing anything different." InuYasha blushed lightly and looked to Kagome. With a sigh, he reached over and gently tapped her shoulder. 

"These results Baba," The white-haired boy scowled as he found himself lying on top of Kagome. Quicker than a flash, he moved off the teenage girl in embarrassment. Kaede's eyes widened. "Every time we touch each other… that happens." 

"We can't control it at all," Kagome continued, "Even if it's just a tap on the shoulder or me taking his hand… it happens." She paused, "It's so humiliating." 

"Hmmm…" Kaede scratched her chin.

"So can you fix it Kaede-baba?" InuYasha asked. Kaede sighed.

"No I don't believe I can," She answered bluntly. InuYasha's eyes widened.

"What??!!" He asked in disbelief. Kagome slapped her forehead.

"Kagome is a more powerful Miko than I, and I honestly have never heard of a spell just like this one." 

"…Just like?" Kagome inquired rationally, "Have you heard of something similar?" 

"I have heard of spells that cause actions such as this." She glanced to InuYasha, "Your subduing spell on that rosary for example. Kagome says a word and it causes an involuntary action. In this case you touch and it causes an involuntary action." She explained. "However, I do believe that since this is cast on yourselves… and not an object like the rosary, either the Miko will have to remove it, or some action you two must engage in will make it stop." 

"An action?" Kagome asked. 

"Well it could be as simple as a counterspell you must perform. It could be something the Miko who cast it must initiate." Kaede paused, "It could be an activity you two must perform… in some cases when a spell is placed on a couple the only way to break it is through engaging in sexual intercourse," She finished casually. 

"WHAT?!" InuYasha and Kagome both exclaimed at the same time, their cheeks uniformly beat red. 

"Baba, you…you… c--can't be.. s-serious?" InuYasha finally managed to get out stuttering on every syllable. Kaede shrugged, noticing that neither InuYasha nor Kagome's cheeks had ceased being crimson in embarrassment. 

"Hmm, I really hope that's not the case here." She paused, "Otherwise you two may be cursed for quite a while." The Miko smiled wryly. 

"KEH!" InuYasha snapped, still blushing.

"Umm… K-Kaede-baachan," Kagome gulped, "Surely that's very rare right?" 

"Don't worry you two, it's doubtful that's the case," Kaede paused, "The Miko in training who is currently taking care of that village would probably not be able to cast something that powerful. I'm sure the solution is simple." 

"You think so Kaede-baachan?" Kagome asked, "Should we go back to Shuurei-sama then?" Kaede nodded.

"I'm not sure if she'll be able to help you, but it's worth a try," Kaede glanced outside. The sun was making its way down the horizon and she sighed. "Though it looks like you'll have to wait until tomorrow, given that you can't travel on InuYasha's back." InuYasha growled in annoyance.

"This is so stupid," He spat, "I'll just go on my own."

"InuYasha," Kagome rolled her eyes, "Don't be stupid, we both have to be there if she does have a solution." InuYasha sighed in resignation, thinking that tomorrow morning couldn't come soon enough. Kaede glanced between the two teenagers and sighed. 

"I'll be going to take the herb to that young one, you two take care of yourselves." Kaede took the herb in her hand, and stood up to leave the hut, closing the door flap behind her. Once she was gone, InuYasha frowned and looked to Kagome. 

"Kagome," He whined, "I'm still hungry." Kagome rubbed the area between her eyes and sighed.

"Hold on a moment InuYasha," She walked over to the side of the hut where her yellow bag lay. Reaching into it, Kagome pulled out a large bag of potato chips. "Here you go InuYasha," She handed him the bag. InuYasha frowned.

"Keh, I had chips for breakfast," He took the bag and started eating them regardless. Kagome sighed.

"Well we could go out to the stream and see if Miroku-sama and Sango-chan have any dinner left," She suggested. InuYasha shook his head in the negative.

"No way, and risk falling on you in front of them," He blushed lightly. Kagome pondered for a moment. 

"I suppose you're right. I'm not sure I want to know what Miroku-sama would say if he saw that." InuYasha nodded.

"Damn pervert," He muttered and went back to his dinner of potato chips. Kagome watched him and bunched her knees up against her chest. 

"Neh InuYasha?" She ventured. InuYasha looked up from his chips. "Umm what do you think…" She paused, and thought back to earlier on the walk home when she had fallen on the Hanyou. "What do you think… when you, when you look at me?" She finally got out. InuYasha gave her a questioning look.

"Huh? What do you mean Kagome?" 

"When you just look at me, what do you see?" She restated. 

"Umm… I see Kagome?" InuYasha answered. Kagome sighed. 

"Never mind InuYasha," She gave up. The white haired boy looked slightly irritated.

"What am I supposed to see?" He asked, annoyed. Kagome gulped. 

"When I fell on you earlier… and I was looking at you," She paused and fought the blush that was creeping across her features. "I thought that even though I know I like you as a… love," The schoolgirl gave into the heat that covered her cheeks, "I thought you were cute." She winced. _That didn't come out right. _"Err… handsome rather. I guess until now I never realized I was _physically _attracted to you." InuYasha's eyes were wide with surprise, and accompanying them was his very own bright blush. "So I was asking, what you thought when you looked at me… it's not that important, I was just curious." InuYasha felt his voice catch in his throat. _When I look at Kagome?_

"Kagome…" He began, "When I look at you… I see… Kagome," He sighed and tried to form the words, "And umm Kagome is… I... err... um... you're.... you're.... you'reverypretty... for a girl." The Hanyou finished, and smiled tentatively, still bright red. Kagome grinned widely, for InuYasha that was a big confession. 

"InuYasha!" She exclaimed, and beamed brightly. Without a second thought, Kagome scooted over to InuYasha and wrapped her arms around him tightly, making a small sound of surprise when she crashed down on top of him. InuYasha blinked and pulled himself out from under Kagome, touching her in the process, and finding himself falling on top of the black haired girl. 

InuYasha gulped as he looked down at the young woman under him. _Kagome is right… from here, like this I notice things about her I haven't before like… _He cut his thoughts off and smiled cautiously at the schoolgirl. "Kagome can I… can I…"

"Can you what?" Kagome asked breathlessly. InuYasha shook his head, and instead of completing the question, leaned down and took Kagome's lips in a kiss without permission. Kagome smiled under his touch and leaned into the kiss, both of them wrapping their arms around each other's shoulders. Kagome felt a slight lurch, as InuYasha came falling down on her again, but ignored it. Damn the curse, damn it all… this was the first time InuYasha had ever kissed her like this, and she was not about to let this moment pass on. 

"Kagome," InuYasha murmured, but didn't pull away. _InuYasha, _Kagome said in thought, both of them oblivious to what was going outside of each other, and oblivious to who had just entered the hut. 

"Kohaku, Rin, Shippou, cover your eyes!" The voice of a young woman said… followed by the unmistakable voice of a certain Hentai Houshi. 

"Well, well what do we have here? InuYasha, I never knew you had it in you!"

***********

**End**

Regarding Rin's presence. That will be explained in the next chapter.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed. 

Next Chapter- InuYasha and Kagome need to reassure Miroku that it's not what it looks like! That doesn't mean he'll let them off the hook though. ^^ 


	4. Love Through the Eyes of Children

****

A Fortuitous Blunder

Chapter Four

__

By Kelly O'Connor

****

Author's notes- I had someone make a comment in regards to Kohaku's age so I thought I'd clear up any questions and make note of the characters' current ages here. These are for the most part the ages listed for them in the official "Inuyasha" character book with three years added since this story takes place three years post Naraku.

Kagome and InuYasha- Both 18

Miroku- 22

Sango- 19

Kohaku- 14

Rin- 11

Souta- 12

As for characters like Kaede and Shippou, as well as later appearing characters including Sesshoumaru, Kagura, Kouga and Ayame, their ages aren't really relevant.

I want to make note that the pairings to be featured in this fic are InuYasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, Rin/Kohaku, and possibly Sesshoumaru/Kagura and Kouga/Ayame. These pairings are set and I am not altering them. (Sorry- I got an email complaining about my use of Rin/Kohaku and I wanted to state this up front.)

****

As a side note- the "flower wreaths" from Rin part was inspired by my friend Silrayne's (ff.net id: 481324) Rin/Kohaku one-shot "Maybe It's The Freckles." When you're done here, I'd recommend you go check out that story and her other fics. She has some awesome Kouga/Ayame stuff as well.

Anyway- Wow… just wow. Thank you so much for all the reviews from last chapter. That really did mean a lot. ^^;

This is a **revised** version of this chapter circa 4-9-04. 

And so- Here is chapter four! Read, enjoy, and please take the time to review.

Japanese guide-

Bouzu- Lecher, Worldly Monk. (What InuYasha sometimes refers to Miroku as)

Shakujou- Miroku's staff

************

****

"A Fortuitous Blunder"

__

Chapter Four

****

Love Through the Eyes of Children

__

By Kelly O'Connor

************

"Well, well- what do we have here?" Miroku paused, smirking as he took in the scene before him. "InuYasha- I never knew you had it in you!" InuYasha and Kagome broke the kiss in unison and scrambled back from each other as if they'd just been caught doing something terribly intimate- which from Miroku's point of view… they had. The Hanyou and the Miko both didn't even bother to fight the crimson stain that covered their entire faces. 

"Am I… interrupting something?" Miroku asked in a suggestive tone. Kagome's cheeks darkened even more as she noticed Sango ushering the three children: Rin, Kohaku, and Shippou out of the hut. InuYasha finally broke the silence after calming the heat in his cheeks a bit.

"It's not what it looked like!" He managed lamely, trying to contain his embarrassment and maintain his tough image. Kagome nodded in agreement. Miroku cocked an eyebrow and scratched his chin. Sango was standing next to him with a look of slight shock on her face.

"I came in the hut, saw you pressed on top of Kagome-sama and you were kissing the daylights out of her," Miroku stated simply. InuYasha and Kagome blushed again. "How could it not be what it looks like?" 

"Miroku… perhaps we should leave," Sango suggested. 

"Perhaps we should," He shot the couple a lecherous grin, "I'm sure they want to get back to what they were doing." Kagome's eyes narrowed in irritation, both at being interrupted and being accused of planning to do _that._

"Miroku-sama, Sango-chan!" The teenage girl said with authority, "I can't deny that we were...kissing." She paused, the red blush never leaving her face, "But I suppose we should explain exactly why we were umm," Kagome lowered her voice embarrassed, "On… top of each other." InuYasha let out a flustered "Keh" and crossed his arms. His sideways gaze egging Kagome onward toward clearing their names from this misunderstanding.

"There's no need to explain," He sighed mock dramatically, "When two people love each other it's natural that they engage in---"

"Miroku!" Sango snapped threateningly. Miroku gave Sango a sheepish grin. 

"Ah much apologies Sango I just thought---"

Miroku gave her his typical sheepish grin.

"Keh!" InuYasha intervened, "Just shut up and let Kagome explain!" All eyes turned to him as he muttered, "Stupid Bouzu" under his breath.

"Um...as I was saying..." Kagome gave him a weak smile in appreciation and continued before Miroku could make another remark. With a deep sigh, the dark haired teenager cleared her throat and began to explain the catastrophe that had occurred that day to the Houshi and the Taijiya. 

***********

"So let me get this straight," Miroku inquired, "You can't touch InuYasha and he can't touch you without this happening." Before waiting to have it confirmed, the Houshi tested it himself as he jabbed his shakujou into InuYasha's shoulder, startling the Hanyou and causing him to tilt over so his arm knocked Kagome on the shoulder. With an annoyed growl, he found himself crashing on top of the schoolgirl again. 

__

Damn Miroku, damn this all. This whole stupid curse would be a lot easier if he didn't know about it. He glanced down to Kagome beneath him_, and damn him for interrupting Kagome and I… wait… Keh! _He cut off his pattern of thought and immediately darted up and brushed off his fire-rat coat. 

"Yah, so?!" InuYasha replied in aggravation, "And if you dare make me fall on her again I'll break that staff of yours over your head!" Miroku put up his hands in surrender.

"Ah very well, very well!" He shrugged, "I'm sure you'll need no help from me. This already seems to be helping your relationship advance from what we saw upon entering." Kagome and InuYasha blushed in unison, and shot him an annoyed glare. Sango rubbed her forehead.

"Miroku, knock it off," She sighed in exasperation, then looked up brightly to the embarrassed couple. "Kagome-chan, InuYasha- I do hope you're able to get this spell removed as soon as possible."

"Yes, hopefully the Miko who cast it will be able to do something to fix it," Kagome replied.

"Keh- she'd better be able to," InuYasha crossed his arms annoyed. There was a brief silence in the hut before Kagome remembered something.

"Oh Sango-chan, I meant to ask," She smiled at the Taijiya, "I see Rin-chan is with you two again?" Sango nodded.

"Mm, She seems to be spending more and more time with us as this year has passed on."

"As you know, Sesshoumaru started bringing her to the village about two months ago," Miroku continued, "Presumably he had business to attend to where it would be best if Rin was not present." 

"He came back to get her, and then came back to leave her again about a month later." Sango paused, "He did that again, and then dropped her off again yesterday." 

"Keh, what could he be dealing with that's more dangerous than Naraku? He let the kid travel with him then." InuYasha noted, glad for the change of subjects, yet annoyed merely on the account of what the new subject was.

"Sango and I think that perhaps he isn't dealing with anything dangerous," Miroku ventured.

"That perhaps he plans on eventually leaving Rin-chan with you?" Kagome guessed. Sango nodded. 

"We think that he wants her to be raised by humans, he knows it would be best for her, and since you and InuYasha are in your world most of the time, I suppose we were the only ones he could ask." The Taijiya finished. 

"That's what I figured," Kagome smiled lightly, "Sesshoumaru really cares about that little girl, even if he'd never say it, his actions tell me otherwise." 

"Yes, he does," Miroku smiled wryly, "Your brother has changed a lot since I first encountered him I must say," The monk glanced to InuYasha. The Hanyou rolled his eyes, his foot tapping absently on the ground. 

"Can we stop talking about Sesshoumaru and do something else?" Miroku chuckled lightly. 

"Very well, I'm just glad he didn't leave that toad creature with us as well," He said amusedly. 

"I would not have agreed to taking him," Sango put in. 

"Keh! That is not talking about something else!" InuYasha snapped. Feeling that the conversation was over, the group fell into a momentary silence.

"Umm Sango-chan," Kagome ventured, "I'm feeling up to a bath right now, how about if you and I," She paused to glare at Miroku, "And _only_ you and I go and clean up." 

"That sounds like a good idea Kagome-chan," Sango stood up and grabbed a small satchel of her belongings from the side of the hut. Slinging her yellow backpack over her shoulder, Kagome stretched.

"All right, let's go!" The schoolgirl grinned. The older woman nodded and stopped to give her husband a short kiss on the cheek. 

"You behave yourself, yah lech," She smiled affectionately and lifted the flap of the hut. Kagome sighed, and prevented herself from giving InuYasha his own peck on the cheek.

"Bye InuYasha, bye Miroku-sama," Kagome waved and quickly left the hut behind Sango. _It's not as if I didn't get to kiss him plenty earlier, but still… I hate this._

Miroku sighed lightly as the girls left the hut. "Don't even think about it," InuYasha glared at him, having had his fill of the monk's lecherous ways for one day. Before Miroku could plead innocent to any thoughts, three young forms tumbled into the hut and interrupted them. Kohaku, who was sporting a small flower wreath around his neck that had presumably been given to him by Rin, entered first. He'd grown the past few years, filling out and shooting up a bit as is natural in the early teenage years. 

Rin had grown substantially- early prepubescence and the female growth spurt having come upon her earlier that year. She was nearly as tall as Kohaku. Shippou entered last, a small sucker in his mouth that he'd presumably snagged from Kagome's bag on the way out. 

"Sango-san and Kagome-san told us we could come back in," Rin was the first to speak, an innocent smile on her face. Kohaku and Shippou nodded, and InuYasha hmmphed when he noticed the young kitsune giving him a mischievous look.

InuYasha pointed his finger at the red-headed boy and then punched his fist into the palm of his hand, demonstrating what he would do to Shippou if he said anything about what he'd walked in on. Knowing that Kagome wasn't in the room to stop the Hanyou, Shippou gave a small eep and went back to sucking on his lollipop. Kohaku gave a light smile at the actions between the kitsune and InuYasha, and then looked up when Miroku addressed him.

"Eh Kohaku?" Miroku smirked, "Where'd you get those flowers?" Kohaku blushed lightly.

"Umm, well," He ran his fingers through the chain around his neck nervously, "Rin-chan gave them to me." The dark haired boy finished and shot the young girl a small and embarrassed smile. Rin beamed brightly and bounded over to Kohaku, casually snatching his hand in hers. The young boy's face flushed crimson and Miroku smiled knowingly, even InuYasha couldn't help but let a small smile cross his previously annoyed features. 

"That was nice of her," Miroku gave the little girl a kind look. Rin brushed her dark hair out of her face and reached for something in the front of her kimono. A moment later, she pulled out two more strings of flowers, and walked over to Miroku and InuYasha. 

"Miroku-sama," She ventured, "You can give this to Sango-san in apology for when you made her slap you on the way over here." Miroku blinked and took the necklace. Rin looked to InuYasha and bit her lip. "InuYasha, you should give this to Kagome because well, you love her so much and…" The little girl put the flowers around the Hanyou's neck. In return, he blushed at her statement, and grumbled in annoyance.

"Keh I--I--keh!" He replied lamely. Rin shrugged.

"I know that sometimes when people love each other- they give each other presents." Rin glanced shyly at Kohaku, her cheeks tingeing pink. "And I was wondering, when I walked in here earlier with Sango-san and Miroku-sama, you and Kagome looked like you _really_ loved each other." Miroku coughed, InuYasha "hmmphed," and Shippou snorted at the Hanyou's embarrassment.

"I was also wondering, and I asked Kohaku-kun about this. He didn't know the answer. When I asked Shippou-kun he said something mean about InuYasha…" Rin paused, "Since you guys love each other so much… why aren't you married like Miroku-sama and Sango-san?" InuYasha did a double take and Miroku and Shippou both held back laughter. Even Kohaku found himself laughing lightly. InuYasha did not look amused, just very flustered, and very irritated. 

"Well InuYasha, I must say… that's not such a horrible question," Miroku grinned. InuYasha slapped the older man on the back of his head.

"Shut up!" InuYasha yelled. Shippou snickered.

"With all Kagome has to tolerate being your girlfriend you probably should…"

"KEH!" InuYasha snapped and stood up, wiping the dust off his Hakuma and proceeding to unceremoniously storm out of the hut. Miroku sighed to himself as the flap of the hut swung in the breeze in the aftermath of being shoved open by a furiously flustered Hanyou. 

"Well that didn't go well," Shippou shrugged and continued to suck his candy. Miroku scratched the back of his head.

"Not really…"

"Neh," Rin ventured, "He took his wreath with him, maybe InuYasha went out to talk to Kagome-san?" Kohaku smiled lightly at Rin's optimism, but they all knew better to think that, he had probably gone off to sulk in a tree.

"Somehow Rin-chan," Kohaku sighed, "Somehow I doubt that." Miroku closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall.

"Ah love can be such a strange but wonderful thing," The Houshi said slightly wistfully. Shippou popped the lollipop out of his mouth and crossed his arms.

"Yah," The kitsune replied, "especially when you're dealing with someone as romantically stupid as InuYasha." 

*************

****

Next chapter- Sometimes you just need a push in the right direction especially when you're "romantically challenged." Miroku takes the time to speak to InuYasha about life, love, and his quest for happiness- and what InuYasha _needs_ to do himself. Too bad someone hears part of the conversation. And InuYasha still has that flower wreath. Maybe Rin is right about what he'll do with is after all. 


	5. A Few Sweet Moments

Finally an update! I was delayed because I uploaded the first chapter of my InuYasha/Kagome drama/romance- "In Order To Break Me." Once you're done here, go to my profile and check that one out if you'd like. It's kind of a different fic for me, but I do like where it's going. 

This chapter is really just kind of an "interlude" perse. It's a little bit of fluff before they go back to Shuurei's to try to break that oh so disastrous spell. (Which, no the way to break it is not sex, I'll tell you that right now.) 

Anyway, thanks for all the feedback on the last chapter. Once again, it really does mean a lot. 

This chapter was **revised** and reposted on April 9th 2004.

As a random note- Chapter Six is being evil and showing the text as chapter 7 because ff.net is acting up. To see chapter six "This is Where Home is" in actuality, just add something to the url. storyid = 1541472 & chapter= 6+ (Like that.) 

So without further ado- Read, review, and enjoy. ^^ 

****

"A Fortuitous Blunder"

__

Chapter 5 

****

A Few Sweet Moments

__

By Kelly O'Connor

Kagome hummed lightly to herself, every now and then taking a moment to flip her hair a bit in attempt to dry it. The heat of the summer night did its job well, but the modern day schoolgirl was eager for it to stop dripping on her back nonetheless. Sango had left the spring where they bathed a bit early, noting that Kagome seemed to be lost in her thoughts, and that she should get back and check on the kids. 

Kagome had been thinking a lot, the spell placed on her and InuYasha, as well as the new feelings she'd encountered regarding their relationship had been a lot for her to handle in one day._ I wonder how InuYasha feels about all this… _she sighed to herself as she continued walking back to the village by herself. "I can't wait until this is all over," The girl murmured to herself as she readjusted the bag her towel and dirty clothes were in. 

She came to a sudden stop when a figure nimbly leapt down from a large tree along the path. "Hey, InuYasha," Kagome said casually as the Hanyou landed directly in front of her. InuYasha nodded in return greeting. "What were you doing out here? I thought you were with Miroku-sama and the kids." The white haired boy crossed his arms in irritation.

"Miroku was being his usual lech self and the kids… they were all..." He paused and thought back over the conversation, a tinge of blush appearing on his face, "They were being stupid"

"Okay so Miroku-sama was being perverted, and what were the kids doing that drove you out here?" InuYasha gulped.

"They were talking about… us," His cheeks reddened considerably more. Kagome caught on; she knew children and their ability to innocently say the most embarrassing things. 

"Oooh I see, so you came out to sulk in a tree?" Kagome inquired with a small smile. InuYasha "Keh-ed," and then let out a deep sigh.

"Kagome," He ventured cautiously after a bit of silence, "I am… I… I'm sorry," The Hanyou finished quickly. Kagome's eyes widened in slight surprise.

"For… what InuYasha?" She asked, not having any idea what he was apologizing for. InuYasha fidgeted a bit and looked up.

"For… umm… what I did when Miroku walked in on us," He clarified. Kagome blushed lightly at the memory.

"You mean… kissing me?" The schoolgirl questioned. InuYasha nodded. "Why would you apologize for that?" He remained silent as if trying to collect his thoughts. "Do you think I minded it?"

"Keh- well Miroku walked in and…" 

"Well then it's Miroku-sama who should apologize for his behavior, not you," Kagome said gently. InuYasha gave her a look of puzzlement. "InuYasha, you know how I feel about you, and as long as you meant that kiss then…"

"Keh- Of course I meant it!" InuYasha interrupted without thinking, and then blushed deeply at his outburst. Kagome smiled.

"As long as you meant it, then I don't care if Miroku-sama walks in on us," She took a breath, "InuYasha you can do that whenever you like, there's nothing to be sorry for… I--I like kissing you." InuYasha's face brightened a bit. 

"Um...you...really?"

"Yes, really. If it didn't mean we'd fall on top of each other I'd let you do it now." Kagome reassured him. InuYasha growled in aggravation as the thought of the spell crossed his mind once again. There was a moment's silence before Kagome took a good look at the Hanyou, and found herself with a huge grin on her face. "InuYasha… what are you wearing?" She asked, pointing to the wreath of flowers around his neck. InuYasha blushed and grabbed the wreath subconsciously, desperate for an excuse to save his masculinity. 

"It's umm…" The teenage boy quickly slipped the ring of flowers over his head, "It's for you!" He handed it over to Kagome, carefully not to directly touch her. Kagome gave him a sincere smile, knowing that Rin had probably been the one to give it to him.

"Thank you InuYasha, if I could kiss you on the cheek right now… I would," The black haired girl placed the string of flowers around her neck. "How does it look?" She asked playfully. 

"Keh… half the flowers are dead," InuYasha shrugged. Kagome frowned and looked down to notice that he was absolutely correct. _Ah well, way to ruin a moment._

"That's okay," She replied, "It's the thought that counts, right?" 

"Whatever," InuYasha grumbled. 

"You wanna come back with me InuYasha, or are you going to stay out here a bit longer?" The Miko questioned. InuYasha glanced around at the night sky a bit before settling back on Kagome. 

"Yah sure, I'll come back," He replied. 

"Good, I'd like to walk back with you," She stopped herself from taking his hand in her own and began the walk back to the hut with him at her side. "Say InuYasha," She grinned in slight mischief. 

"Hmm?"

"Where did you learn how to make flower wreaths anyway?" Kagome finished with amusement in her tone. InuYasha took a moment to process what she had just said, before the expected outburst.

"**_What_**?!" He raised his voice in embarrassed irritation. Kagome just laughed.

********

The stars shone down on the small hut Kaede lived her life in, and a certain young Houshi and his Taijiya bride found themselves sitting outside it and gazing up at that moonlit sky. "Miroku," Sango ventured. Miroku looked at her and she continued. "Even though it isn't what _you_ thought it was, it does seem that Kagome and InuYasha's relationship is changing in many ways." 

"Ah, yes it does," Miroku nodded, "I've never seen anything like what we saw today with them. It's about time though, they've been together for quite a long time." 

"It's obvious how much they love each other, but they're both very shy and cautious," Sango slid her hand across the ground and placed it in Miroku's hand. The Houshi squeezed back lovingly. 

"Well I suppose every couple is like that at some point," The black haired man nodded sagely. Sango smiled lightly.

"Hmph, _we_ weren't Miroku," She replied in slight amusement. Miroku gave her an innocent look.

"We… weren't?" 

"Well…_ I_ was, but it's not like _you_ ever had any problems showing your "affection" through physical contact." She gave him a slightly teasing glare. 

"Eheehe well Sango…" He held up one of his hands in defense as he recalled the days when one of his main ways of showing affection was an occasional not so subtle rub on the rear. Not that he still didn't do it every once in a while, but at least now it was a bit more permissible. "Well… I suppose we were quite a bit different than those two."

"Yes, yes we were," Sango replied.

"And every couple shows their love in different ways," Miroku added. Sango gave her husband a warm smile. The Houshi chanced a look around, and grinned when he saw two approaching figures, still quite a fair amount away. "The kids are all asleep right?" 

"Yes, Miroku… Rin-chan was the last to fall asleep." The Taijiya replied in slight confusion. 

"Ah then," Miroku smirked, "Perhaps it wasn't fair to walk in on Kagome-sama and InuYasha earlier." The Houshi slipped his hand out of Sango's grasp.

"No perhaps it wasn't…"

"So perhaps," Miroku scooted over and wrapped his arm around Sango's waist, pulling his face close to his own with his other hand. "Perhaps we should let them walk in on us as well," He finished as he brought his face down to hers- catching her lips in a kiss. Sango was about object to his train of thought when she saw InuYasha and Kagome approaching, but wrapped her arms around him instead, deepening the kiss and pulling herself closer to him. 

"Miroku-sama, Sango---" Kagome called as she walked up, cutting herself off when she noticed the married couple's current position. "Umm, well, I guess InuYasha and I will leave you two be." The teenage girl grinned sheepishly. InuYasha just blinked and shot a glare at Miroku.

"Keh! Hey! This doesn't make up for...for...yah, it doesn't make up for it- Bouzu!" The Hanyou retorted unconvincingly. Miroku laughed lightly and pulled away. 

"Ah well I suppose if this doesn't make up for it then Sango and I could…"

"Miroku…" Sango gave him a dangerous glare. He gulped. 

"Never mind, just joking!" Miroku put his hands up in surrender. Kagome sighed to herself; disappointed the Houshi had ruined a moment between he and Sango once again. 

"Come on InuYasha, let's go inside," Kagome motioned. The Hanyou followed and the two quickly settled into their sleeping spots in the hut, leaving Miroku and Sango outside. 

"You'd think he'd get better after all this time with her, but Miroku-sama is still so bad at spoiling the mood between him and Sango," Kagome voiced as she cuddled into her sleeping bag. 

"Keh- Not the stupid 'mood' stuff again Kagome," InuYasha complained with a yawn, and leaned back against the wall he had chosen to sleep against, directly next to Kagome's sleeping bag. The schoolgirl smiled lightly and took the wreath of flowers from around her neck, placing it around her sleeping bag. She took a moment to glance at the sleeping figures of Rin, Kohaku, Shippou, and further back in the hut- Kaede. 

"Neh, InuYasha," Kagome ventured. He didn't reply, but she continued anyway. "I guess we'll be going back to Shuurei-sama's tomorrow," She paused, blushing lightly. "And… thank you for today. I know we had some arguments earlier, but this evening… I really liked being around you. InuYasha I…" Kagome cut herself off when she realized the Hanyou in question hadn't made a sound. _Is he… asleep? I didn't even notice he was tired._ Quietly as she could, the teenage girl slid across the couple feet between her and InuYasha. She smiled when she noticed that indeed, he'd already fallen into a peaceful sleep, Tetsusaiga in the crook of his neck as usual. His sleeping face was boyishly content. Kagome blew him a gentle kiss. "Goodnight InuYasha… we're going to have a long day together tomorrow." 

************

End

Next Chapter- Morning breaks in Sengoku Jidai, and InuYasha and Kagome have to head back to a certain clumsy Miko's village, but first they have to deal with warding off some unwanted potential tag alongs. 

FukashiOni- InuYasha's age was originally listed as 15-17 from an interview with Takahashi. We were never told if that's how old he was (plus the years on the tree) or he was actually older but only that age in mind. As such it would not have been incorrect for me to place him at 15, since there was no official exact clarification. It was author's liberty there. However, in the new character book released by Takahashi at the beginning of 2003 he _is_ listed at 15, so it seems she's made up her mind. Miroku and Sango are 19 and 16 respectively, I've never seen them listed as anything but that.


	6. This Is Where Home Is

****

Author's Notes- It's been a long time between updates, but no worries- I'm back on track now. I've been writing a lot on my InuYasha/Kagome drama/romance** "In Order to Break Me."** I've been updating some other stories as well- most are InuKag. (Go check them out via my profile if you haven't!) Added to that, I've had some personal problems that caused me to have problems working on this fic.

However- now updates should be consistent once more.

At the end of this chapter InuYasha reflects back on something he said during thought during volume 12 of the manga episode 31 of the Anime. The original line was "_That's right. When did it happen that... it seems natural that Kagome being beside me... is my home."_

This chapter has one of the pivotal romance scenes in the fic, I'm still somewhat unsure of it, but I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless.

-This chapter was **revised** and reposted on 4-10-04.

As always, read, review, and enjoy!

***************

****

"A Fortuitous Blunder"

__

Chapter Six

****

This is Where Home Is

__

By Kelly O'Connor

**********

InuYasha shuffled his feet in irritation as the mid-morning sun sifted through the trees and beat down upon the forest floor. It was a hot summer day, he was already frustrated, and the weather wasn't making him feel much better. 

"Mou InuYasha, are you hot?" Kagome asked from beside him. "I know I am, but at least I dressed for it." She gestured to the short sleeved top and shorts she wore. InuYasha frowned, yes, he was hot, and yes, it was impractical for him to wear his usual very thick clothing- but that was what he always wore. 

"Keh, this is what I always wear, I can handle the heat." InuYasha replied. Kagome grinned.

"Well then maybe it's time you got a change in wardrobe," She said jokingly, "Seriously though, you could at least take off your fire-rat coat, I can tell you're burning up." 

"Hmph," InuYasha crossed his arms, "I'll be fine." 

"Okay, but don't come near me when you're all sweaty and stinky," She smirked. 

"Not like I could come near you anyway," He retorted in aggravation. The schoolgirl sighed. 

"I know, but hopefully Shuurei-sama can fix that once we get to the village." Kagome stated. "Then this long walk in the heat will actually be worth something." 

"She _better _be able to fix it."

"Mhmm," Kagome paused and pulled her backpack off her shoulders. Unzipping it, she pulled out two water bottles and tossed one to InuYasha. Deftly he caught it and twisted the cap open, lifting it to his mouth and taking deep gulps. "There, that way you won't stink quite as badly." Kagome grinned and began drinking herself as they continued to talk towards the Miko's village. 

It had been a substantial amount of trouble to convince their friends not to come along on this little adventure. It's not as if either Kagome or InuYasha had any problem with the idea of their group going on another escapade together, but this particular trip was one they definitely didn't want anyone joining them on. In fact there were _some_ of their friends that they were trying to avoid until the problem was fixed completely. So as quickly as they could escape the prying eyes and ears of Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kohaku, and Rin- InuYasha and Kagome began the few hour journey to Shuurei's village in hopes of fixing their rather frustrating predicament. 

*********

After hours of walking in the intense exhausting heat, Kagome and InuYasha found themselves at the familiar village where the instigator of their disaster resided. Quickly, they made their way to the hut at the end of the village path- hoping Shuurei was home and available. Much to Kagome's chagrin, InuYasha stepped in front of her and knocked rather harshly on the frame of the hut. "Oi, Miko… you there?" He asked rudely, irritation clear in his voice. Kagome sighed as Shuurei hurried out and opened the flap of the hut, predictably tripping on the frame once again. 

"InuYasha-sama! Kagome-sama!" She exclaimed, then remembered their request to drop the honorifics. "Err sorry, I mean… InuYasha and Kagome, sorry… I just got excited." The Miko scratched the back of her head. "Anyway, please come in!" 

Kagome and InuYasha nodded and stepped into the hut. Kagome couldn't miss the dirty looks InuYasha was sending Shuurei, and gave him one of her own to get him to stop. He "Keh-ed" and crossed his arms in resignation. "So why are you here anyway, I'm glad to have you… but I thought you'd never come back after how much I messed up yesterday. I know I wasn't exactly the best company." Kagome bit her lip, but InuYasha didn't.

"It's because you messed up yesterday that we're here!" The white haired boy snapped. Kagome shot him a dangerous look. 

"Shuurei-sama, that spell you cast… it was to make a couple fall in love right?" The teenage girl inquired. Shuurei nodded. "Well if a couple is already," She blushed, "in love… then it isn't supposed to have any effect right?" 

"Well of course not. The spell would void itself out!" Shuurei smiled sweetly, "Umm… why?" 

"Then you cast the stupid spell wrong," InuYasha responded before Kagome could. Shuurei, slightly oblivious although she was, couldn't miss the aggravation in his tone. 

"What's… the matter?" Shuurei asked. Kagome sighed and reached over to poke InuYasha, frowning when she crashed clumsily on top of him. Shuurei blinked.

"Ummm?"

"Shuurei-sama," Kagome stood up and brushed her shorts off. "It seems your spell was…not done properly. Every time InuYasha and I touch now, we literally fall on each other." 

"Oh dear… well," She paused, "Have you figured out how to fix it."

"Keh! That's what we're here to ask _you_," InuYasha snapped. Shuurei sighed.

"I… I don't know anything about reversing something like this!" The Miko clarified. "I cast the spell to make you fall in love and… why would I want to undo a spell like that? So… I never learned any counter spells." She grinned sheepishly. Kagome almost fell over, and InuYasha just stomped his foot in extreme irritation. 

"So because you're so stupidly idealistic…"

"InuYasha!" Kagome interrupted him, "Shuurei-sama you have NO idea how to fix this?" Shuurei turned away, ashamed- short sobs began wracking her body.

"I'm so sorry… I just wanted to help and…" She wiped a tear away, "I just ended up causing you so much trouble! I'm a horrible Miko." Kagome blinked at the slightly melodramatic display.

"Umm… it's okay," She paused, "Hey you're an apprentice Miko right?" Shuurei sniffed and nodded. "Do you think she could fix it?" 

"Maybe, if she ever forgives me for being such a failure of a Miko." The schoolgirl reached over and patted her on the back. InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"No umm, really it's okay!" Kagome said in slight exasperation, "Don't worry about it! I'm sure you'll be a good Miko. When will the other Miko be back?"

"I don't know, soon is all I know." Shuurei broke down in a fit of tears once more. 

"When she gets back Shuurei-sama, the only thing I ask of you is that you send a messenger to Kaede-baachan's village and let us know." Kagome reasoned. Shuurei nodded. 

"It better be very soon," InuYasha grumbled. Kagome ignored him. 

"So just don't worry about anything until she gets back… okay?" The more experienced Miko finished. Shuurei sniffed and smiled weakly. 

*********

Kagome spent what was likely another twenty minutes reassuring the distraught Miko that she had nothing to be so incredibly upset about before she and InuYasha finally made their way out of the village. 

"What the hell was up with her? I've never seen someone so guilty about something so stupid!" InuYasha finally said.

"I guess she knew it was her fault and felt bad. Considering the fact that she seems to have some odd form of hero worship for both of us…" 

"And is completely obsessed with us 'being together,'" InuYasha added with a light blush. 

"That too," Kagome shrugged, "I guess it just… ah well, she'll be okay."

"Hopefully her trainer is a hell of a lot better at being a Miko than her." InuYasha stated. "You're a better Miko than both of them." The Hanyou complimented. 

"Maybe, but I don't know any love spells or anything weird like that, so I'm of no help here." Kagome reasoned. InuYasha shook his head. 

"Real Miko don't need to know shit like that, they know how to fight and help heal people and stuff… not how to play matchmaker." Kagome grinned. 

"So I'm a real Miko huh?" She asked as she adjusted her backpack. The two continuing their way through the sunlit forest.

"Keh! Of course you are, the guardian of the Shikon no Tama couldn't be anything else!" InuYasha replied. 

"Well you're guarding it too, and you're not a real Miko," Kagome observed playfully. 

"I'm not a fake Miko either though," InuYasha grinned, "Only _you_ and _I_ can guard it, is that better?" He paused. "Better yet, you're the guardian, but I guard the guardian." The teenage girl looked down to the jewel she wore around her neck. 

"That's the best arrangement I can possibly think of," She gave him an affectionate smile. "Hold on a moment, I need to get a drink." Kagome stepped over to one of the many trees around them and sat down leaned up against it, unzipping her backpack and pulling out a water bottle. She tossed InuYasha his, and they both paused to replenish themselves once more. Once he was done, InuYasha placed the bottle back in Kagome's backpack and moved to sit down next to her, careful not to touch her. The Miko acknowledged the Hanyou with a grin and placed her water back in her bag as well.

"That other Miko better be able to fix this," InuYasha finally said. Kagome nodded. 

"I'm sure she'll be able to… I hope." Kagome sighed in exasperation. InuYasha shook his head in the positive and reached over to take Kagome's hand, once again forgetting the spell that was their current bane. The inevitable crash occurred and InuYasha made a muffled sound as he slumped against Kagome's form. 

"Umm InuYasha?" Kagome ventured as she leaned against the tree behind them. 

"This is getting so… annoying!" InuYasha growled out from on top of her. "That stupid Miko has no way to fix it and I… I don't know why it's such a big deal anyway." Kagome blinked, and ignored how close InuYasha's face was to her chest- although she couldn't stop the blush that flooded her cheeks. 

"What do you mean you don't know why it's a big deal?" Her tone sounded somewhat hurt. InuYasha looked slightly taken aback. "…And why have you still not moved off of me?" The Hanyou made a move to scramble off of her, but stopped mid doing so and fell back on top of her. "Huh?"

"That's… not what I meant by it's no big deal," He paused, "I meant that it seems… weird, that it's bugging me so much that I can't touch you." The white haired boy blushed. 

"Oh--- I see," Kagome reddened a bit more, "You're uh… still on me." InuYasha made a small cough of embarrassment. 

"I uh… Keh… is it annoying you that much that I am?" The Hanyou managed to ask. Kagome blinked in surprise as his question.

"No… no it's not annoying me at all!" Kagome sighed and smiled lightly. InuYasha tentatively wrapped his arms around her center. 

"Keh- well then don't ask me to move." He smirked in an attempt to hide his nervousness. The teenage girl nodded, and felt her body relax at the feel of his arms around hers.

"I guess it just seemed odd that you hadn't moved… I didn't mean I wanted you to." Kagome stated. "Usually you would blush and leap off me as soon as possible." 

"Hmph, well I," He lowered his voice somewhat, "I… like it here... so there!" His cheeks burned crimson. Kagome smiled warmly, then in realization her eyes narrowed.

"You like it… on my breasts?" She inquired in mild irritation as she noted the positioning of his cheek, his head sideways on the lower part of her chest. InuYasha's eyes widened and his cheeks, if possible burned even more. 

"Na-nani…? I--I didn't mean it like that!" He replied in an honest defense, for the poor boy really had not realized the placement of his face. Without thought, the Hanyou whipped his head off her chest and turned away, pulling his body away from hers completely. "Really Kagome," He continued, "I'm not Miroku or something." Kagome sighed.

"Yes, I know you aren't InuYasha… I'm sorry for ruining the moment."

"Eh?" InuYasha looked back at her as he began to stand up. Kagome gulped slightly and reached up to grab his hand, finding herself ungracefully crashing on top of his form. 

"Stay." Kagome said in a tentative voice. The schoolgirl snaked her arms around him in an embrace. "I like it here too." InuYasha made a sound in the back of his throat, as her body pressed on top of his. "This spell isn't so bad for one reason InuYasha…" 

"What's that?" The Hanyou asked cautiously. Kagome smiled into his chest.

"Before yesterday, you were never… so… open towards me." 

"Huh?" 

"When you kissed me… you've never been so bold InuYasha," Both the schoolgirl and the Hanyou blushed. "It really surprised me, and I liked it… if this spell makes us closer as a… umm… couple, then that's one thing that is good, right?"

"Umm… sure, right… I guess that's good." InuYasha answered. 

"But… we still need to figure out how to remove it soon, there _has_ to be a way." Kagome snuggled into InuYasha's chest a bit more, noting the way his heart rate seemed to increase as she leaned closer.

"Keh, of course there is, that excuse for a Miko couldn't have done something permanent." InuYasha replied. Kagome, although she wouldn't state it aloud, was inclined to agree. 

"I wonder what would happen if my family saw it," Kagome mused. "That would be… so embarrassing." InuYasha shrugged.

"Hmph, Don't worry Kagome, we'll make sure and get the stupid spell removed before we go home." Kagome nodded, then her eyes widened at what he'd said.

"Home…?"

"Keh- Yah, your Mom and brother would probably keep pushing us on top of each other, and your grandpa would try all these stupid ways to remove the spell with fake legends or some crap he found out in your shed-thing." InuYasha clarified, now a_ little _bit more at ease with the feel of Kagome's body on his. 

"You consider my time your home InuYasha?" Kagome clarified, him thinking that had never really crossed her mind. The schoolgirl tightened her embrace a bit more, burying her face in his fire-rat coat.

InuYasha's face took on a surprised expression. _Do I… consider Kagome's world my home? _He glanced around him, taking in the vast forest and sky that made up much of Sengoku Jidai. _Even though I'm in Kagome's world more… this is where I come from? It's really my home… right?_ His mouth quirked in a small smile as he realized the truth, and he cleared his throat and attempted to form the words he wished to say.

"Kagome…" He blushed and lowered his voice nervously, "Your world… is my home," The Hanyou paused, "Whenever you're there." InuYasha quickly averted his gaze away from Kagome's delightfully surprised one. 

"And what of this world?" Kagome asked in curiosity. InuYasha paused to think for a moment, once more trying to formulate his words.

"Hmph- Kagome… my home," He paused and bit his lip, "Is… wherever you are." The teenage boy said the last part quickly, in one breath. If Kagome weren't so used to him, she would have had difficulty understanding it. 

"InuYasha…" The schoolgirl slipped her arm out from under him and reached up to his face, pulling it back in her direction and stroking her hand down his cheek. She made a slight sound of annoyance, when she unceremoniously felt gravity pull her down a bit closer to him, the spell couldn't do much when Kagome was already pressed so close to the Hanyou. Ignoring the slight lurch she leaned up and placed her head under his chin. "You really mean that?" 

"Keh of course, why would I lie?" He smirked, despite the blush that covered his cheeks. 

"I know you wouldn't lie InuYasha," Kagome grinned and wrapped her arms back around him, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. He smiled genuinely and unthinkingly kissed her lightly on the top of her head, growling when he felt their body positions switch and he found himself once more on top of her. InuYasha and Kagome both frowned in irritation as the spell, after creating a moment between the two- once again ruined it. 

"We should get going back to the village Kagome," InuYasha stood up and stretched his arms. Kagome nodded in disappointment. 

"Yes… we should," The schoolgirl replied as she looked to the Hanyou. He didn't say anything else, but just began walking in the direction of the village. Kagome figured he must have, like she was- been thinking on the conversation the two had just finished. 

Indeed he was, the words he'd spoken to Kagome continually echoed in the Hanyou's head- as they would for the rest of the day. _Where Kagome is… is home? _He thought. He knew that the thought had crossed his mind before, but now the meaning was different to him. Now that he was truly free to be with Kagome, now that, unlike the first time he'd made that realization over three years ago… he could actually think about and hope for the future. 

*********

****

~End~

Next Chapter- InuYasha continues to reflect on his conversation with Kagome, and he finds that sometimes good friends can be the best people for advice- no matter how perverted and nosy they are. 

Yes, that's really what is happening in the next chapter. I realize that sometimes my next chapter previews aren't actually… right. This one is.


	7. A Step in the Right Direction

Whoo, long time no update on any of my fics. I had a bit of a writer's block one week, and then someone reported me to ff.net for apparently breaking the Terms of Service. O.o (Which I hadn't, by any definition of them. Apparently I'd posted a 'list or announcement.' That shows that ff.net doesn't investigate their reports _at all. _Ah well.) Anyway, I was banned for about a week and half, but now I'm back. Bleh. The next update after this will be for "The Beginning of Tomorrow." I'll probably post it on Wednesday.

Okay so a few things to address. 

****

First off- Once again the deal with InuYasha's _age. _I'm not really targeting any particular reviewers here so don't be offended, but in any case- whether you have a source or think I have it wrong or not- _I_ have an official source that sets him at the age he's placed at in this fic. It's lying right next to me on my computer desk, with a half empty can of Mt. Dew by it. So while I have no problem with anyone else placing him at different ages in their own fics, this is how I choose to do mine based on the particular source I own. He's 15 in the series, three years older in this fic. ^^;; 

****

Second- Chapters 3-6 have gone through some very slight revisions. There were a couple characterization aspects that I felt needed adjusting. With that in mind, you do not need to reread them if you don't wish to. None of the changes I made have any effect on the plot.

****

Third- Yah this chapter is really sentimental once again. I'm not trying to drown you in fluff, but this conversation is necessary for later events. There'll be a lot more humor and romance in upcoming chapters. 

****

Fourth- Read, review, and enjoy!

****

Japanese Guide

Onigiri- Riceball

****

Bouzu- Worldly monk

****

Hakuma- Traditional style of pants- InuYasha wears gathered at the ankle ones, but as for the more often seen non-gathered ones- think Himura Kenshin. ^^

**********

****

"A Fortuitous Blunder"

__

Chapter Seven

****

A Step in the Right Direction

By Kelly O'Connor

**********

There was silence among the pair as InuYasha and Kagome walked into the village after returning from their visit to Shuurei's village. It was a content quiet though. The Hanyou and the Miko were happy, but both of them were so lost in their thoughts that they had nothing to say to each other. Every once in a while, Kagome would shoot a gentle smile at InuYasha and he'd return it with his own. When Kaede's village was in sight, they made no effort to speed up, they just enjoyed each other's presence- their only disappointment being the fact that the curse disallowed them from touching each other of course. 

"Kagome…" InuYasha ventured, finally speaking when they were walking through the village. 

"Hmm InuYasha?"

"I was thinking, that stupid Miko had no idea when the other Miko was going to be back… does she know exactly where she is?" The teenage boy inquired. Kagome looked to him in slight confusion.

"I would assume she does… why?" She paused mid-step.

"Keh- We should go to her then, who knows how long it will be before she gets back." InuYasha grumbled and crossed his arms. The schoolgirl tapped her chin. 

"You know… you're right," Kagome replied. InuYasha nodded. 

"And it will get us away from this stupid village where everyone will annoy us about the damn thing…" 

"InuYasha that's not very fair," The teenage girl gave him a stern look. 

"KEH! Not fair? You think about all the shit Miroku is going to pull and tell me it's not fair?" InuYasha retorted. The Miko rubbed her fingers between her eyes.

"I guess you're right…" She resigned. _Besides… it will give us more time alone._ "We'll be going back to Shuurei-sama's tomorrow then… again?" The Hanyou placed his hands behind his head. 

"Sounds good to me," He confirmed, then grumbled when he saw the figures of Miroku and Sango approaching them. 

"Miroku-sama, Sango-chan!" Kagome waved enthusiastically. Rin was pulling Kohaku by his hand and Shippou followed a little behind the couple. The schoolgirl let out an "oomph" when she felt Shippou leap up into her arms excitedly. "And Shippou-chan." Miroku glanced from Kagome to InuYasha, noting the Hanyou's lack of negative reaction to the attention's she was showering Shippou with.

"Kagome-chan, did you get the spell removed?" Sango asked hopefully walking closer to her friend. Kagome shook her head in the negative.

"Sadly no…" She sighed in irritation, "But InuYasha and I are going to go look for the Miko Shuurei-sama is an apprentice to in hopes she can remove it." Shippou glanced up to Kagome, his eyes filled with hope.

"Can we go with you Kagome?" He begged. The dark haired girl looked down to him pitifully. 

"Sorry Shippou-chan, but it's just InuYasha and I going this time…" She apologized. The Houshi raised his eyebrows at InuYasha's lack of comment to even that, and wondered why the Hanyou seemed to be so lost in his thoughts. _I'll see if I can get his attention. This is just strange. _

"Kagome-sama is right Shippou," Miroku smirked. "Clearly the two of them should go alone. With what's developed I'm sure what will occur between them is something not fit for children." He finished suggestively. Kagome flushed crimson and scolded him, and Sango smacked him on the back of the head and did the same. InuYasha however… although he inevitably blushed only looked away and let out a half-hearted "Keh." Miroku's eyes widened. _Yes, there is definitely something up with him regarding Kagome-sama… I'll just have to find out what it is._

*************

InuYasha scuffed his feet one in front of the other as he made his way to the nearby river their group used for bathing when they were in the village. His mind had been filled with thoughts ever since his conversation with Kagome on their return trip, and subconsciously knew that it was something he wished to discuss with someone. Kaede would work, but he realized that it could very easily end up being Miroku. Sighing, he glanced up at the sky- thousands of stars lighting up the mid summer night. The Hanyou was whipped out of his reverie when the figure of aforementioned Houshi ran up next to him. _Hmph, I didn't even notice him coming._

"Ah InuYasha, I thought you were going to wait for me," Miroku said as he flanked InuYasha's side. 

"Keh, you were busy and I wanted to go now," The Hanyou replied and crossed his arms. Miroku shrugged.

"I was just spending some time with Sango," He stated, a gentle smile flashing across his features as he thought of his wife. "I don't mind InuYasha, except I have a feeling there are some things you were wanting to talk about… possibly regarding Kagome-sama?" InuYasha's eyes widened, and he blushed.

"Keh! What the hell makes you think I want to talk about anything?" The white haired boy narrowed his eyes in irritation and looked away in attempt to hide his blush. Miroku shook his head.

"Maybe the fact that ever since you got back to the village with Kagome-sama you've seemed like you were completely lost in your thoughts?"

"What are you talking about?" InuYasha blinked. 

"Oh come on InuYasha, when Shippou stole the last onigiri at dinner you didn't even get angry… among other things," Miroku pointed out. InuYasha stopped walking, as they had reached the stream.

"Well uhh… Keh, I was tired Bouzu!" He retorted lamely as he quickly slipped off his clothes and stepped into the cool river water. Miroku chuckled lightly and followed suit.

"Seriously InuYasha," the Houshi began once they were both comfortably in the water. "I know you want to talk about your relationship with Kagome-sama… don't you?" InuYasha submerged himself momentarily in irritation and to wet his hair. 

"Hmph! No! ...Why would I want to do that?" The Hanyou grumbled once he'd surfaced. Miroku ran a wet hand through his hair. 

"You and Kagome-sama are so close… Rin was right, when are you going to take the final steps with her?" 

"Final… steps?" He asked, his naiveté showing through, as he gave the Houshi a sincerely confused look.

"You two are grown adults InuYasha, you're both… eighteen right?" The teenage boy nodded in the positive. "Ah, I thought so. That's not even young at all then." 

"What are you saying Monk?" InuYasha's confusion turned to irritated suspicion. "If it has anything to do with what you thought me and Kagome… were doing yesterday… then…"

"It has nothing to do with that," Miroku raised up his hands. "I mean when Rin asked why Kagome-sama and you weren't married." InuYasha's eyes widened. "Why _aren't_ you?" 

"Keh, why the hell would we be?" The Hanyou replied, aggravation showing through clearly in his tone. The older man didn't back down. 

"Don't you want to spend your life with her?" The Houshi asked bluntly. InuYasha abruptly snapped his head up. "If you love Kagome-sama, then you two should commit yourselves to each other." The younger man looked away, a distant expression clouding his eyes. 

"Kagome doesn't need me to do to that for her to know… how I feel," He managed to reply in a low tone, a deep blush staining his cheeks. Miroku smiled. 

"While that may be true InuYasha, and marriage won't change that, I think that taking that final step will do good things for you two." The dark haired man scrubbed at his shoulders. InuYasha sighed.

"Kagome's time is different anyway." He paused. "People don't usually do that kind of stuff until they're older, and besides-- she's not done with her school thing." 

"Ah, I am not aware of the customs in Kagome-sama's world to much extent." The Houshi shrugged, "However, I thought she was done with her school after this year?" 

"Keh- after she finishes 'high school' she has to go to this thing called 'college.' Kagome says that it takes a long time to get through it," A somewhat disappointed look crossed his features. "We're still really young for people in Kagome's time anyway… it would be strange." Miroku raised his eyebrows. 

"Kagome-sama is in school right now, and that doesn't stop you from being together… why would this college thing be any different?" InuYasha didn't answer. Miroku sighed. "Why are you so opposed to it?" 

"Keh- what's it matter?" He snapped. The Houshi cleared his throat and gave his best friend a sincere smile. 

"You love her don't you InuYasha?" Miroku continued, "Trust her, adore her more than you ever have or ever will anyone else… right?" The teenage boy's mouth went dry and his throat clogged up at being so directly confronted with his feelings. He tried to formulate a sensible reply, or any reply at all. The older man noticed his friend's problem. "If you can't even admit it in front of me InuYasha… how will you tell her?" Silence permeated among the pair before InuYasha finally looked down and sighed.

"She knows," He managed a simple reply, his voice hoarse and quiet. 

"Mhmm, of course she knows, but nonetheless InuYasha… can you say it to her, or at all?" 

"Why? She already knows," The Hanyou gave the Houshi a confused look. 

"Why not? I love Sango. See there, it's easy to say." Miroku grinned. InuYasha grumbled. 

"Keh, just shut up!" The younger man retorted in frustration and splashed a bit of water on his friend. The dark haired man went quiet for a moment before opening his mouth to speak. 

"You… haven't really ever thought about this have you InuYasha?" He began. "I mean… your future." The white haired boy gave him a somewhat perplexed look. "What did you and Kagome-sama discuss on your trip that made you act so odd tonight?" 

"I don't have to tell you." InuYasha growled.

"Fine, then don't," Miroku countered. The Hanyou blinked in surprised and sighed.

"Before… now I'd never really thought about the future," He paused and bit his lip. "Because when we were fighting Naraku, and before that… I just kind of lived day to day." InuYasha's golden eyes held a distant look. "I was just trying to survive when I was on my own, and when we were battling Naraku there was always the possibility that there wouldn't be a future… and…" He cut himself off.

"And Kikyou?" Miroku inquired. InuYasha made a muffled sound in the back of his throat and turned away. "Before you were sealed InuYasha… you made a promise to Kikyou that you'd spend your life with her. Why will you not do the same with Kagome?" The teenage boy cast his eyes down and lowered his voice, looking back towards Miroku.

"I was afraid…. Of losing what I'd gained… with Kikyou so I promised her, and…" He cut off his statement and shook his head. "But I trust Kagome, I know… I know that she'd never leave me, so I don't feel like I have to… hurry." InuYasha finished and immediately turned so Miroku couldn't see his expression. 

"Then you should show her how grateful you are," Miroku replied. "Don't take advantage of her kindness InuYasha."

"Keh! I'm not!" The Hanyou snapped, genuinely angry at that accusation. Miroku held up his arms in surrender.

"I don't mean it like that InuYasha," The Houshi clarified. "You want to be with her, so ask her to spend her life with you. Kagome-sama's world may be different, but somehow I doubt… you asking her to marry you would be anything but wonderful in her eyes." InuYasha felt a blush creep across his cheeks, and simply didn't respond with anything but a "Keh." Miroku smiled lightly. "It's just something for you to think about." The older man stood up and walked to the side of the creek, drying himself off with one of the 'towels' Kagome brought from her world. InuYasha sunk lower into the water, hiding his thoughtful expression from his friend. 

"Keh, maybe I will… maybe I won't," The silver haired boy grumbled. Miroku chuckled. 

"Your actions speak well InuYasha, they have for a very long time-- but let her know in words. It should be easy to tell her." InuYasha blinked.

"What…?!" The Hanyou growled. Miroku dried off his hair a bit and pulled his robe on.

"Your stubbornness must be horribly infuriating at times," He smirked, "It's a good thing Kagome-sama is such a patient person." Miroku looked back to InuYasha and gave him a serious glare. "You can hope for the future now InuYasha- plan for it, dream of it. I couldn't do that either three years ago, but now we all can. You want your future to be Kagome, so tell her." The teenage boy just stood up out of the water and began drying himself off. "Can you say it? At least that would be a start." InuYasha grumbled as he tied his Hakuma and tied Tetsusaiga in its place at his waist. 

"Keh, I love Kagome… happy now?" The Hanyou replied somewhat unthinkingly. Miroku grinned, and InuYasha's eyes widened once he realized what he'd said- a deep blush spreading over his cheeks. "I mean… uh... dammit."

"Good," Miroku turned around and began walking back to the village, InuYasha following after momentarily, his cheeks still crimson. "Now you just need to tell her." 

********

Next Chapter- InuYasha and Kagome just can't seem to escape the startling thoughts this situation has brought upon them… or the nagging and questions of their friends regarding them… That's okay though, once they're on their own traveling again… there won't be any problems… right? 

…Wrong… ^^


	8. What She Wants

Author's Notes: I am so sorry for my delays in updating all of my stories lately. Personal issues have caused me to have trouble finding motivation. Plus, life has been hectic in general. Hopefully that won't be an issue from now on. I won't be updating Saturday though because I have an anime convention (anime central in Chicago) this weekend. (I'll be there cosplaying as Kagura from IY, Heimdall from "Matantei Loki Ragnarok" and Winry Rockbell from "Full Metal Alchemist." 3 ) So yes, I'm rambling. I may try to update on Wednesday though. We'll see how life goes.

As a random note, for those interested all my other fanfics are InuYasha/Kagome romance. So if you're only reading this one, you may want to check out my profile for the others. (I also just recently finished one "In Order To Break Me.") 

I know I've been piling the sentimentality on in these recent chapters, but that's not a continuous thing. All these chapters just kind of tied together and… eh. We'll be getting back to the romance/_humor_ aspect after this chapter. 

****

So as always- read, review, and enjoy.

****

****

**"A Fortuitous Blunder"**

_Chapter Eight_

**What She Wants**

By Kelly O'Connor

-------------

InuYasha grumbled to himself as he approached the village. A wet towel was slung over his shoulder and Miroku was at his side shooting him prodding glances every few moments. "Oi, Miroku- stop it!" 

"Stop what?" 

"Stop looking at me like you're expecting me to do something!" InuYasha snapped. "I'll tell Kagome what I want _when_ I feel like it!" He continued. "So don't bug me about it!" Miroku smiled lightly. 

"Ah, so you admit you want to tell her… or ask her?" The Houshi raised his eyebrows. InuYasha crossed his arms and turned away. 

"Keh!" He continued walking and his ears perked up when he picked up the familiar voices of Sango and Kagome conversing in front of Kaede's hut. Being fairly late at night, they were the only two still outside in the village. 

"Eh, what do you mean Sango-chan?" He heard and strained his ears to better make out their dialogue.

"Well it's the same there right?" 

"Marriage is a bit different in my time, but...it's still a commitment between two people that care about one another."

InuYasha's eyes widened in realization of what _exactly_ they were discussing. _Dammit, did Miroku and Sango plan this or something? _He narrowed his eyes at the monk, who was unlike InuYasha, not able to hear the quiet conversation. 

"Oh I see."

"Sango-chan why do are you asking about this anyway?" She went silent for a moment. "Wait are you talking about… me and InuYasha?" The shake of her voice showing her obvious flustered reaction. InuYasha felt his face flush red as he and Miroku arrived at the hut a few moments later. 

"Kagome?" He managed. Kagome gulped and blushed brightly herself, hoping he hadn't heard her exchange with Sango.

"InuYasha, I uhh… did you have a good time with Miroku?" She asked awkwardly.

"Keh! I uhh… never mind!" The Hanyou answered lamely, and turned around, shuffling his feet a bit before hesitantly beginning to walk off in need of sorting out his thoughts.

"_Marriage is a bit different in my time, but...it's still a commitment between two people that care about one another." _Her words flitted across his mind. _Was Miroku right? Is that what Kagome wants? _Sighing to himself, he leaned against a nearby hut. 

"InuYasha wait up!" Kagome's figure caught up to him and relaxed against the house beside him. "Are you okay?" 

"Yah- I'm fine," He retorted, his cheeks pink with embarrassment. 

"Why did you leave then?" She gave him a concerned look. InuYasha looked away and didn't reply. _I don't think that even if he overheard my conversation with Sango-chan he would have freaked out like this… maybe a bit embarrassed but..._

Kagome blinked. _Wait a minute!_ She recalled the comment Miroku had made regarding their 'activities' upon the return from Shuurei's. _And he just returned from bathing with him… I wonder what exactly Miroku-sama could have spoken to him about? _"InuYasha… what did Miroku-sama talk to you about?" 

"…Nothing," He stuttered and crossed his arms. 

"Was it about… us?" InuYasha hesitated before replying.

"Yah. Yah it was," He grumbled and the couple blushed in unison. 

"InuYasha…" Kagome sighed and reached over to take his hand, pulling back when the thought of the spell registered. Instead she turned fully to face him and gave him a reassuring smile. "Whatever Miroku-sama said to you tonight… I know that there have been some… changes between us in the past couple days." 

Taking a deep breath, Kagome shook her head. "But InuYasha, whatever happens, whatever anyone says. We don't have to rush anything." She lowered her voice to a cautious whisper as she trailed off. InuYasha's eyes widened and a timid smile made its way across his face. 

"You… mean that?" 

"Eh? Of course I do InuYasha," Kagome shrugged and placed her hands behind her head. "We have lots of time, you and I so…" She interrupted herself and looked away, hiding the red that crept across her cheeks. "Let's just continue as we are InuYasha," Kagome raised her face to the night sky.

With a nod, InuYasha followed suit, both of them taking in the mid summer starscape. "If we do that… then everything will come in time right?" She brushed a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. 

"I guess… it will."

"When we're both ready…?" Kagome ventured tentatively, her eyes meeting InuYasha's. The teenage boy gave her a lopsided smile.

"Yah, when we're ready." He confirmed. The couple leaned against the hut once more; relaxing as the nighttime breezes as well as simply being in each other's presence cooled their skittish emotions. 

------------------

Shippou cracked an eye open as the sunlight sifted into Kaede's hut. Grumbling and sitting up, he pouted when he noticed that Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Kohaku were still asleep in various places in the home. "I guess everyone else is still tired." The kitsune glanced towards the wall of the hut, and confirmed that InuYasha wasn't present. "I wonder where that idiot went…" 

He stretched and slid outside, spotting InuYasha sitting with his back to the kitsune on his signature fence near the hut. _Sheesh what is going on with him? He's been acting weird since he got back with Kagome yesterday. Then when he came back with Miroku last night he completely freaked out when he saw Kagome… _Shippou, who had been watching from inside recalled. Piecing things together, he approached the standoffish Hanyou. "InuYasha!" 

"Huh?" InuYasha leapt in surprise, catching himself before he slipped off the fence. 

"You must be really dazed if you didn't notice me coming," Shippou grinned. InuYasha turned around to face him and "Keh-ed" under his breath.

"Shut up brat, I was just thinking." 

"Thinking about what you talked about with Miroku?" Shippou crossed his arms triumphantly. 

"Wha-what do you mean?" InuYasha was caught off guard by the question.

"Only talking to him about you and Kagome could have caused the reaction you had last night." The kitsune reasoned. 

"KEH!" The Hanyou snapped. "How would you know you stupid…"

"So, when are you going to ask her?"

"What?!" InuYasha's eyes widened, not completely certain of the meaning behind his question. 

"Kagome and Sango were talking about marriage when you came back last night, and judging from your reaction I'm guessing that's what Miroku was discussing with _you_… right?"

"I don't have to tell you!" InuYasha leapt off the fence. 

"Right right, but you do have to ask Kagome correct?" Shippou continued, undaunted. 

"Ask her what?" He feigned ignorance. 

"InuYasha, you and Kagome have been through hell and back together. You've always come out the stronger for it… what's one little question going to hurt?" Shippou propositioned.

"Keh!" InuYasha retorted lamely. "Kagome said I didn't have to!" He clenched his first, resisting the urge to pound Shippou on the head. Both of them were unaware that Kagome didn't think that the issue was about marriage _at all._

"If she said anything she probably just said it so you wouldn't be embarrassed." The teenage boy frowned. _That's not what Kagome meant was it? Shippou is just being stupid. _

"Shut up, you don't know anything!" 

"Since you two are heading out traveling today to work on getting that curse removed, maybe that will give you some time to think about it." Shippou shrugged and began to walk back inside, pausing momentarily when he saw that InuYasha was just a moment away from inflicting his irritated wrath upon the child kitsune. "InuYasha, I'm going to go get Kagome!" He brought forward his usual threat.

"Keh! She's asleep." InuYasha snapped triumphantly, but balked when he saw the girl push open the flap of the hut with a bleary expression. Yawning, she made her way outside and approached the Hanyou.

"InuYasha?" She began as she stretched her arms in exhaustion. "We're heading out today right?" 

"Yah, we are." InuYasha chanced a glare towards Shippou. The kitsune returned the glare with the added addition of sticking out his tongue. Kagome ignored it.

"Well I was thinking that we're nearly out of food right?" 

"Right..?"

"I don't know how long this is going to take, but we should probably go back home to get some food and supplies." Kagome explained and leaned up against the fence InuYasha had been sitting on before she'd awoken. The white-haired boy crossed his arms. 

"Oi, but what if they see…?" He inquired, thinking back to their conversation on how embarrassing that would be. Kagome tapped her chin.

"We can try to make sure they don't. I suppose it won't be the end of the world if my family finds out." 

"From what I've heard about your family it could be bad," Shippou piped up. InuYasha blushed, at the thought of her enthusiastic mother and brother's reactions. 

"Nonetheless we should go," Kagome sighed. "If we get there and leave right after going to the store on our own it shouldn't be that much of a risk." InuYasha nodded. 

"Keh, I guess you're right. We'll just get there and leave as soon as I can." 

"It's not that I don't want to see my family but…" Kagome trailed off and looked up, as the sun rose above the horizon. "It's still very early. Maybe we can get there and back before they even completely wake up." 

"Yah and if we leave now Miroku and Sango won't notice." InuYasha pointed out. Kagome shook her head in agreement. As much as she loved her dear friends, she herself had the desire to avoid them to escape humiliation… not that she'd outright admit that. 

"So do you want me to tell them where you've gone?" Shippou asked. 

"Go ahead, and tell them we're leaving right after we get back." Kagome replied and paused. "And uhh… can you go inside and get my backpack. You're less likely to wake them up." The schoolgirl requested sheepishly. The youkai boy didn't answer for a moment. "I'll bring you back some candy, I promise." She amended, and shook her head when Shippou immediately headed inside after that addition. 

"Keh, you shouldn't have to bribe him Kagome." InuYasha grumbled. 

"Oh InuYasha, I'm just being nice. It's enough that the poor kid has to tolerate you," She finished playfully. 

"Keh! He deserves it. You don't know what he was _saying_ before you came outside!" InuYasha felt a light blush cross his cheeks. Kagome noticed and decided not to inquire him further. 

"Well Shippou-chan does say silly things sometimes," She reasoned. "He's just a child after all." InuYasha nodded. _Yah, he's just a kid. What he says about what Kagome wants doesn't matter… right?_

----------------

Kagome yawned as she pulled herself out of the well the rest of the way, InuYasha following behind to cover her back. He had picked up on the fact that she was still quite tired, and so was following behind with her backpack slung over his shoulders. 

"Mou InuYasha," Kagome began as her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the wellhouse.

"Eh?"

"Would you mind if I slept for a bit more," She closed her eyes blissfully at the thought of her warm modern bed. "I'm still really tired. You and Shippou-chan woke me up this morning with… whatever you were talking about." InuYasha adjusted her backpack and frowned. 

"Keh, sure I guess." He agreed, not able to deny her when she was so clearly in need of sleep. 

"Don't worry InuYasha, right when I wake up we'll go to the store then leave." The teenage boy nodded. 

"Okay." It's not as if he didn't like it in her era, but the idea of her family being in on the curse was an all too humiliating prospect. Without a word more, the pair exited the wellhouse and made their way across the shrine grounds. Silently, Kagome and InuYasha slipped up the stairs and into her bedroom- the Higurashi household still sleeping. 

"You should rest too, we'll be busy today," Kagome yawned and pulled herself into bed, wrapping her comforter around her. After a moment, she reached over beside her bed and pulled out a quilt, handing it to InuYasha. Blinking, he sat down at the edge of the bed and placed it next to him.

"It's hot, I don't need it." He answered. Kagome shrugged. 

"True, but if I'm resting you should too." She stretched her arm to take hold of the alarm clock, setting it to go off two hours from then. 

"Keh, I guess. It's not like I have anything better to do." He closed his eyes and attempted to doze off. Smiling, Kagome glanced down to him from his place on her bed. _He looks so peaceful… so at ease whenever he's here. _

Resisting the urge to go and sit down next to him, the schoolgirl closed her eyes and tightened her grip on her comforter. _Oh well, once I wake up we'll get the shopping done as soon as we can and be on our way to Shuurei-sama's… I hope._ She thought as the faces of her overly enthusiastic family flashed across her mind. _Then again, no matter how much we fight it, we may be here longer than we'd planned. Still, I guess it's better than being around Miroku-sama._

-----------

--End--

**Next Chapter**- It's a weekend at the Higurashi shrine and as such everyone is free of their weekly burdens. So when they realize InuYasha and Kagome have paid them a visit, they decide it's only right to have a little bit of family bonding time. 

__

**Anyway**- just so you all know I started a collaborative romance/humor/au fic with my good friend and beta reader Tailfluffgirl. It's hosted on our joint account "Ready Steady Go": 

http :www. fanfiction. net /read. php? storyid=1829275 (remove the spaces.) 

**"Under Queer Circumstances"**

After being blackmailed by Jakotsu, Inuyasha has three weeks to secure his relationship with Kagome & turn his roommate Bankotsu into the gay-stud Jakotsu's always wanted. It's a little crazy, but hey, it's all in the name of love. (InuYasha/Kagome and Bankotsu/Jakotsu)

Check it out if you wish. 


	9. Hearing Only Your Heartbeat

**Author's Notes:** Ah, sorry for the major delay on this, but I've been dealing with some real-life problems and just basic motivation in general.

First of all, I've gotten some rather rude reviews and emails basically asking me to stop writing on my other stories just to work on this. Let me just say that those highly offended me. Yes, I do enjoy writing on this story, but some of my other stories are my favorites, so having someone ask me to stop working on something I enjoy just because they wanted updates on _just_ this was just very upsetting. It made it very hard to work on those stories, let alone even think about writing on this one. I write _several_ Inu/Kag romance fanfics and I love them all very much. I cannot just dedicate my time to this one story because it is the most popular.

 I greatly appreciate those who have made this story what it is- reviewed it, read it, liked it, etc, but I will not place it above all my other stories in what I enjoy writing just because it's the most popular. Honestly, I feel like these people are asking me to be a machine. A machine that can just churn out the next chapter of the story when I feel like it. Well, I'm sorry, I cannot. I'm human, I have real-life to deal with, and I do like writing on _all_ my stories- not just this one.

If you do only choose to read _this_ story- that's perfectly fine with me.  But please, be considerate. I don't mind 'update soon!' or 'I can' wait for an update!' and such, but telling me to stop working on my other stories because they 'don't matter as much as this one,' is very hurtful to me as an author.

I'm sorry I have to bring this up, but I felt it needed to be addressed. It has highly upset me and as I stated above, made it very hard for me to write on _anything_. I'm not trying to punish anyone, but I can't write unless I feel motivated or inspired. If something kills that--- there's no way I can update because I find myself unable to write. I'm a fanfic author- I do this purely for fun and entertainment—but hurtful reviews like that take the fun out of it for me. All I'm asking for is a little respect from the readers of this. Please remember, I'm human not a machine. If I wrote like a machine, this story would be bland, rushed, and without emotion, and I'm certain none of us want that. Once again, sorry for taking up your time, but it needed to be said. Thank you for listening. :)

_So that's out of the way-_

One more thing- I had some really nice fanart done as a gift for this story by Eck (Evercool Resurrected) it's lovely- so check it out and let her know what you think  here if you're interested: _www. deviantart. com/ view /7978774/_ (remove the spaces.)

This chapter has been revised on 8-4-04- Thank you to Mishakatt for going through and doing structural beta reading for me. :)

Without further ado- Chapter Nine:

**Japanese guide:**

Tadaima: I'm home!

Okaeri: Welcome home.

**At the end of this chapter- During the last scene with InuYasha and Kagome's thoughts:**

The thoughts during that scene formatted as follows:

_Kagome's_

}} InuYasha {{

**Simultaneous **(Both of them at the same time)

**"A Fortuitous Blunder"**

_Chapter Nine_

**Hearing Only Your Heartbeat**

By Kelly O'Connor

-----------------------------

InuYasha darted up from his spot beside Kagome's bed, the shrill sound of her alarm clock ringing in his ears. Stomping over to violently slap the contraption off, he glanced over to the bed to see his companion stretching her arms out with a yawn.

            "Morning InuYasha." She tilted her head, voice thick with sleep.

Realizing his hand was still on top of the alarm clock, InuYasha speedily pulled it away, relieved when he noticed he hadn't damaged the object upon smacking it to stop the incessant ringing.

"Kagome."  He acknowledged her.

            "You know my family is already up, don't you?"

            "Keh, yes," InuYasha grumbled, both of them noticing the obvious shuffling and ruckus coming from downstairs. "Knew we were gonna get stuck here."

Sliding off her bed to stand next to InuYasha, Kagome nodded.  "I guess it was pretty much inevitable, ne?" The dark-haired girl shrugged and walked over to her closet, pulling out a plaid sundress. 

            "Your family is going to keep us all day…"

            "Well then we just have to make sure they don't find out about the curse," Kagome tapped her chin in thought.

            "Hmph, that shouldn't be hard then- all we have to do... is not touch."  InuYasha crossed his arms in his sleeves, as if reminding himself of that.

Sighing, Kagome closed her closet door, then turned to look at Inuyasha.'  "Right!" She exclaimed, pounding her fist resolutely into the palm of her hand. _All we have to do is not touch anywhere around my family…_Rubbing her forehead, Kagome snuck a look towards InuYasha, who still held his hands in his sleeves to avoid coming in contact with her._ Oh, who am I kidding! We're doomed._

 

Regaining her composure, Kagome laid the sundress she'd picked out to wear for the day on her bed and averted her attention back to the Hanyou. "So, we'll go downstairs and eat and then… go stock up on food for our trip, okay?"

"Sounds fine to me."

"Okay then," She clicked open the door, and found herself halting as her front foot hit a large lump directly outside. "Eh?" Looking down, she smiled. "Buyo, careful or I'm going to trip on you sometime." Picking up the obese feline and scratching him behind the ears, Kagome motioned to InuYasha. "Come on, let's go. We can get Buyo some breakfast along with our own."

Nodding in the positive, the teenage boy followed, pausing for a moment to give Buyo a playful stroke on the head.

"Neh Kagome…" InuYasha began as they made their way down the flight of stairs.

"Hmm?"

            "Don't ya think that Buyo has eaten something already this morning? I mean your Mom…"

            "Probably, but I guess he's hungry again."

            "Keh, stupid cat is gonna get fat."

            "Umm InuYasha, Buyo's been fat forever."

            "Well he'll get… fatter." InuYasha replied.

Kagome looked down to the lump of fur in her arms and just blinked. "I'm not sure that's possible."     

"Err… I guess." InuYasha scratched the back of his head in bewilderment, averting his gaze away from the cat when they reached the bottom of the stairs rounded the corner into the kitchen.

"Kagome, InuYasha!" Mrs. Higurashi greeted them from her place at the stove.

"Mama, are you making breakfast?" Kagome kneeled down and let Buyo slink out of her arms and onto the floor. He then proceeded waddle to his food bowl.

"Yes, I am. I went to put your clean clothes in your room earlier and saw that you and InuYasha were back so… I decided to cook something up." She gave the couple a warm smile.

"Thank you Mama," Kagome glared at InuYasha, who then muttered a 'thanks' under his breath.

"It's no problem. It's nice to see you two back for a while."

"It does feel good to be home…" The younger woman remarked. _Although under the circumstances… not so good.__ I'd like to be able to stay and relax but…_

"Keh, but we gotta go back as soon as we can," InuYasha grumbled.

Mrs. Higurashi raised her eyebrows in his direction. "Why so? It isn't like you to be in a rush to get back to through the well," She let out a short laugh. "Well not anymore in any case." Mama added, recalling the days of Naraku when he'd impatiently wait for her to agree to returning to Sengoku Jidai.

            "Ah well Mama," Kagome began, "The thing is well… we have something we really need to get done back there."

            "We came back to get food and stuff," InuYasha explained.

            "So you're going to head to the store this morning?"

            "Actually we're going to head to the store right after we eat… if that's all right." Kagome stated.

            "Oh it's fine!"

            "Is there anything you'd like us to pick up while we're out Mama?" She offered.

            Mama tapped her chin in thought. "I can't think of anything really." The older woman answered, looking back towards the stove. "So, what have you two been up to?"

            "Keh, _nothing_," InuYasha managed, a light blush covering his cheeks. Mama's expression turned confused at the Hanyou's sudden embarrassment.

            "Hehe, Mama, we'll explain it later!" Kagome cut in sheepishly, gesturing with hands in front of her.

            "All right dear…" Mrs. Higurashi surveyed the two teenagers. _I wonder what is going on with them… they seem downright embarrassed. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sighed deeply as she and InuYasha journeyed back to the shrine; their trip to the grocery store had been successful and without any calamity due to an accidental collision. Glancing over to the Hanyou, she let a small smile cross her lips.

His arms full of groceries, Inu Yasha walked behind her, a grin on his face and a bandanna covering his ears. Kagome couldn't help but be amused by his good mood over their shopping trip. For despite the many, many times they'd gone shopping together, InuYasha never failed to get excited about traversing into modern Tokyo to purchase things to fill his stomach.

            "InuYasha?" She ventured, figuring this a good time to discuss their predicament.

            "Huh?" The silver-haired boy said, adjusting the sacks of groceries to a more comfortable position.

            "I can't wait until we get back to Shuurei-sama's so we can find that other Miko…"

            "Keh, if they can even do anything." InuYasha grumbled discontentedly.

            "I'm irritated too!" Kagome sighed in exasperation over the situation. "We'll get it fixed InuYasha… don't worry."

            "Hmph, it's still annoying as hell…"

            "Yes, it is, but I guess once it's all over—I just want to forget about this whole mess, don't you?"

            "Of course, shouldn't remember something so stupid anyway," He answered sulkily, burying his face in the tall pile of sacks and boxes as they began the lengthy walk up the steps to the Higurashi shrine.

            "It will be over soon, but for now we just need to be careful around my family the rest of the day…" Kagome trailed off, recalling how close they'd come to touching at several points when they were out shopping. _Although to be honest…__ I don't really feel right keeping this from Mama anyway…_

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Tadaima!" Kagome called as she and InuYasha stepped into the door of her home, the Hanyou immediately setting off to relieve his load of groceries in the kitchen.

"Okaeri you two!" Mrs. Higurashi shuffled in from the living room to greet them, noticing that InuYasha had fled to the kitchen. "We're all watching a movie in the living room so if you want to grab some popcorn from the kitchen and join us— it would be nice."

"A movie?"

"Mhmm, it's one that Satoru bought Souta for his birthday, but he hadn't a chance to watch it yet."

"I'll go get InuYasha then, hopefully he'll be able to stay still during it…"

"Well if he gets bored, he can always play with Buyo," Mama suggested.

"Poor Buyo…" Kagome walked towards the kitchen to let InuYasha know what was going on.

Once she'd entered she let a smile cross her lips as she observed InuYasha sorting through the bags double checking to make sure to get all his favorite foods. "You're going to cost my family a fortune with all that food you eat."

"Keh, you said we could buy it…"

"Jiichan should make you help at the shrine or something, you need to earn your keep." Kagome suggested playfully.

InuYasha crossed his arms in his sleeves and frowned.  "What the hell do you think I do when you're at school?" The teenage boy snapped, defensively.

Kagome paced over to the counter to pick up the bowl of popcorn her Mother had spoken of.  "I was just joking with you InuYasha."

"Keh!"

"Anyway- Mama, Souta, and Jiichan are watching a movie in the living room." She explained, leaning up against the counter. "Come on, let's go join them."

InuYasha frowned. "Most 'movies' are boring…"

"Well," Kagome popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth. "if it gets boring we can stop watching it."

The teenage boy felt a blush cross his cheeks as he thought of the last time the two of them had watched a movie together. _I had my arm around her, and then she… Keh._ He recalled the innocent cuddling the two had shared.  "Well… what if we end up doing what we did last time though?" 

Kagome felt her cheeks tinge pink as well.  "We won't do that with my family in the room." 

"Hmph, I guess not." 

"You're being difficult InuYasha- let's just go." She snatched up the popcorn bowl and walked out of the kitchen, InuYasha, as expected catching up to stand beside her.

Kagome could hear an audible groan from next to her once they'd entered the living room.  Looking to the television, she registered what InuYasha was preparing to complain about. She wasn't familiar with the movie the family was watching, but the screen was occupied by a romantic scene between what she assumed to be the main couple. "Oh InuYasha, don't worry, it won't be a really romantic movie. It's _Souta's_, not my Mama's."

InuYasha's chance to reply was interrupted, as his foot collided with the mass of fur known as the family cat.  Caught off guard, he reached over to brace himself on the nearest possible object… Kagome's shoulder. However, before he could make contact with it, Kagome reached out to steady him herself, touching his back and bracing herself with a wince as she awaited the incoming impact.

Popcorn bowl flying out of her hands; family turning around at the sound of clatter, and Buyo letting out a mrow of irritation at the sudden movement, Kagome found herself once again--- falling on top of a very surprised InuYasha.

They came face to face when she landed, noses touching, and her knee in a very compromising position- directly in between his legs. _Maybe they'll think it was an accident… I hope so… I…_

Kagome opened her eyes, which she'd shut from the impact and blushed crimson when she saw how close she truly was to the boy. _Only a few centimeters…_

She didn't notice her family gaping, her cat crunching on the fallen popcorn, or the couple in the movie spouting loving lines that were oddly too familiar to what she was feeling at the moment.

It was silent, except for the loud drumming of her heart in her own ears, and the heavy breathing of the boy beneath her. Her eyes met with his, startled golden, filled with an underlying tinge of confusion. She wondered if his bewilderment was the same as hers—why was it so hard… to resist moving those few centimeters forward? Even with her family there, why did she want to close the gap so much?

_It's just because you haven't been able to touch… you're frustrated, that's all… right?_

The thoughts were Kagome's, but they were also InuYasha's as well. He too found himself only noticing her face above his, contemplating that small gap between them with irritation and bewilderment. Despite his sensitive hearing, at the moment it was only registering… her.

He felt strange, something deep within him that he'd never experienced before. He wanted to kiss her, needed to kiss her, knew that she was feeling the same way just by looking into her eyes.

So, their cheeks burning red-hot with embarrassment… they simultaneously pulled apart.

"What the hell was that?" InuYasha stammered out, his voice almost a squeak as he sat with his back to Kagome.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm her skittish nerves, she shook her head.  "I don't know… I don't…"

"Umm… Nee-chan?" Souta's voice chimed in. The couple balked and felt their blushes returning full force, as if just once again realizing that the entire family was in the room with them… and had been. "What happened?"

"Now, now Souta!" Mama placed her hand on the boy's shoulder. "Did something happen in Sengoku Jidai that you two wish to let us in on?"

"That didn't really look like an accident." Jiichan pointed out from his place by the television.

"It wasn't… really," Kagome clarified, almost breathless from her odd experience moments before. "InuYasha and I well… we've been cursed."

"Cursed!?" Her grandfather exclaimed, interest more than just a little bit piqued.

"Keh yes, cursed--- and no, you don't have anything that can fix it," InuYasha explained, voice tinged with irritation and perhaps still a bit of shellshock from what had just occurred.

"Well, what kind of curse?" Souta asked.

"It's complicated…"

"It's stupid…"

"That too," Kagome agreed with InuYasha. "But… here goes." Beginning to explain the curse with periodic complaints and elaborations from the Hanyou, Kagome found her mind kept reverting back to the situation that happened just a few minutes before.

 InuYasha's thoughts were doing the same.

_InuYasha and I… we… I couldn't control my need to kiss him there…_

}} Kagome was looking at me and… the only thought or feeling I had was… her and moving just… {{

_A few inches further…_

}} To close that gap…{{

_If this keeps happening, this curse may cause us…to move…_

}}Just a little bit more and we would have… {{

_What will we end up doing? I should be happy but… instead…_

**Why am I scared?**

----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10-** InuYasha and Kagome have come to realize that they're ready to take another step forward in their relationship…


	10. The Talk

**Author's Notes:** Thanks so much for your support regarding the last chapter. This chapter is one I put a lot of work into, hence the delay. It's got a lot of pivotal scenes. I've actually been a bit bummed about writing due to personal issues lately, and then the latest event in the IY manga really threw me for a loop. (Chapter 374, and yes- because of it I did have to highly adapt a later event in this fic)

Also- I didn't mention this in my last chapter but- I do have an **update notification mailing list**. I share it with user Tailfluffgirl, and you can find the link to it- 'Sengoku Updates' in my user info.

Oh yah and the 8888's are my new dividers, since it eating my other ones. I know- they look kind of stupid. Sorry. :(

With that aside, here it is! Read, review, enjoy.

**"A Fortuitous Blunder"**

_Chapter Ten_

**The Talk**

By Kelly O'Connor

88888888888888888888888888888888

There was a thick silence among the Higurashi family as they gathered around the table to eat their evening meal. The day had passed without further incident. And although normally, they would have inquired further to the young couple about their predicament or commented on issues pertaining to it, neither Souta nor Jiichan figured it to be the best idea due to InuYasha and Kagome's current behavior.

The two teenagers were clearly not paying attention to much of anything except their own thoughts… and each other. Catching gazes with one another every few moments time and again resulted in them looking away quickly- light blushes gracing their cheeks.

Mrs. Higurashi noted that her son and father weren't venturing further and was thankful for it. She could see that InuYasha and Kagome's earlier encounter had shaken them up and set their emotions in a whirl. _Those two are so transparent. _Shaking her head, Mama made a decision.

"Kagome, InuYasha…" She began, snapping the two out of their reverie. "May I speak to you in the other room?"

"But Mama, dinner..." Kagome excused, realizing what the older woman wanted to discuss with them.

"I think we're all done eating here," The dark haired woman chortled kindly as she gestured to their empty plates.

Sighing in resignation, Kagome glanced to the Hanyou and got to her feet, brushing off the front of her skirt. "All right Mama. Come on InuYasha." Making a sound of acknowledgment, he stood up to follow her as she and Mrs. Higurashi made their way out of the room.

"Shall we go upstairs to your room Kagome?" Mama suggested.

"Huh?"

"I just figured you two wouldn't want to talk about this where Souta and Jiichan can overhear it." She gave them a warm smile. Giving a firm and definite nod to express his opinion on the issue, InuYasha crossed his arms into his sleeves.

"All right, that's fine Mama." She agreed, and having come to a consensus- the trio made their way up to Kagome's bedroom.

88888888888888888888888888888

Sliding around the chair Kagome used for her study desk and sitting down, Mrs. Higurashi clasped her hands in her lap and took a deep breath.

Fidgeting nervously, the couple situated themselves in a sitting position on the bed.

"Kagome, InuYasha," Mrs. Higurashi finally broke the silence with a false cough. The couple darted their eyes toward her, fully attentive. "I think we should talk about this."

Blinking, the two of them looked towards each other, blushes crossing their cheeks. Mama let out a light laugh, and the pair snapped their gazes away from each other at the sound.

"When you fell on each other, I could tell that something has changed between you two."

"Mama, what do you mean?" Kagome let out a false laugh, gesturing with her hands in front of her as if to dissuade any thoughts her mother may be having. Mama smiled in bemusement.

"Kagome, I was in love once too." She replied, gaze flitting to the window toward the now starlit sky as if in reflection. Sighing in relent, she nodded. InuYasha let out a resigned 'Keh' as well.

"It's just… frustrating," The Hanyou admitted, staring down at his hands as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"I understand," Mama paused. "That's why I wanted to speak to you about it."

"Mama…"

"You two have been together for a long time, haven't you?" She mused.

"Three years," Kagome verified.

"Yes, yes I know." Mama tapped her chin. "I'm proud of you both, and have been for so long. The two of you have something truly special with each other." Simultaneously, Kagome and InuYasha's cheeks tinged pink. "But there comes a time when…"

InuYasha clenched his eyes shut.

"There comes a time when you two will have to investigate your relationship as it is…"

Kagome gulped.

"You're both frustrated with the situation now. That you can't touch, that you can't hug each other and hold each other like you did before."

InuYasha furrowed his brows and crossed his arms into his sleeves as if reminding himself of that.

"But perhaps this frustration means that what you need to do is something new…"

Kagome twisted her hands together and bit her lip.

"Something I can tell that neither of you have ever really done with each other…"

The two teenagers felt their cheeks redden as they looked towards Mrs. Higurashi.

"You want to show your love in some way, that's what's causing you so much irritation. So why don't you…"

Silence permeated among the pair as their eyes widened at the dark haired woman's possible implications.

"Why don't you tell each other?"

"_What_?!" InuYasha and Kagome exclaimed in unison, clearly completely thrown by where the discussion had gone.

"You know, use your words. If you can't express your feelings through touch, then tell each other how you feel."

"Mama, what do you mean? InuYasha knows how I feel." She trailed off, her voice nary a whisper by the time she'd finished her sentence.

"I know you know how you feel for each other."

"Keh, well what are we supposed to talk about?" InuYasha questioned, blush never leaving his cheeks.

"Talk about what you love about each other. Compliment each other, use words as if they were a physical action." Mrs. Higurashi leveled with the two teenagers. "When you hug each other, when you kiss--- whatever your thoughts are when you do that. Instead of performing the action, tell them what those thoughts are."

InuYasha sighed as his mind reverted back to the conversation he'd had with Miroku the night before, when the Houshi had advised him to express his feelings for Kagome in words. _But I don't think about that when I touch her… or hold her… I don't think about that I love her, I just do it… _

"I don't understand," InuYasha stated quietly, words coming out before his mind registered the thought.

"Turn your actions… into words. The feelings that go into them- let each other know those feelings in a new way."

The young couple nodded, Mrs. Higurashi's suggestion finally fully sinking in.

"And when you get the spell removed, you'll have something new." She paused and stood up, brushing the front of her skirt off. "Not only will you be able to show each other that you love, but you'll be able to tell each other as well."

"Mama…"

"And I guarantee that you'll be the better for it in the end," She smiled genially and placed her hands respectively on InuYasha and Kagome's shoulders. "Now I'm going to go back downstairs and see what Souta and Jiichan are up to, all right?" The Miko and the Hanyou nodded numbly and Mrs. Higurashi swiftly walked out of the bedroom, leaving the pair alone.

888888888888888888888888888888

Stepping into the dining room Mama sighed in relief when she noticed that Souta had already done her the favor of cleaning off the table of plates, chopsticks, and cups. Glancing over to the television, she noticed that Jiichan's attention was occupied by a sitcom.

Tapping him on the shoulder, she spoke when he looked up. "Thank you Jiichan, about Kagome and InuYasha."

"It's no problem. I figured once they'd calmed down… I do have this one artifact in the shed that I think may…"

"That won't be necessary. You're doing fine as is. They'll be fine as well."

"But…"

"Jiichan," Mama sighed. "This is something InuYasha and Kagome need to resolve on their own. No family artifacts, no seals, or potions… nothing."

The elderly man nodded in acquiescence. "Very well then."

"Thank you." Mama beamed at him and made her way into the kitchen where she could hear Souta turning on the faucet to wash the dishes.

"Souta," She called once she'd reached the kitchen. Glancing up from the sink the young boy acknowledged her. "You can stop, I'll handle the rest."

"Okay, thanks Mama."

"No problem. Why don't you go watch TV with Jiichan?" Mrs. Higurashi suggested.

"Mama, that sounds boring. I don't like the shows Jiichan watches…" Souta griped.

"Well I suppose… ah, you could…"

"You just want me to leave Inu-no-niichan and Kagome-neechan alone, right?" He reasoned. The dark-haired woman laughed.

"If you could."

"I know Mama…"

"Souta dear," She gave him a playful tap on the nose. "You weren't listening were you?" The young boy frowned.

"No Mama I wasn't! I just figured you took them upstairs and…"

"I'm just playing dear," She moved her hand down and placed her hand on his back, patting it a few times. "Actually though, it's getting a bit late. Why don't you go take a bath and get ready for bed? Then maybe you can watch another movie."

"Sounds good to me," Souta shrugged, and ran out of the kitchen, bare feet sliding across the tatami. Looking after him, Mama took a deep breath.

"Now it's just up to InuYasha and Kagome to do it on their own. There won't be any distractions…"

8888888888888888888888888888

The cicadas chirped loudly, the incessant noise filling the mid-summer night.

A low whine of irritation was the only other sound that was registering in Kagome's ears at the moment, before InuYasha spoke up.

"Those bugs are annoying."

"Aren't you used to them?"

"Keh, yes- but when they're the only sound I'm hearing then…"

"Then ignore them." Kagome interrupted. Her tone held no irritation, but instead sounded more contemplative.

"Kagome...?" He questioned, catching onto it.

"We could… try."

"Huh?"

Shifting her legs a bit to a more comfortable position on the bed, she bit her lip. "I don't really know how to do it either, but we could try."

Nodding, InuYasha leaned against the wall. Using her pillow as something to place behind his back- he looked her directly in the face.

Both of them sat on the bed, now having made full eye contact with each other, waiting for their respective other to make a move.

Moments, minutes passed before a heavy frown settled on InuYasha's face.

"Keh, what the hell are you still staring at?" He snapped, irritation over the lack of progress getting the best of him.

_It won't work if neither of us take the first step, and I don't think that's going to be InuYasha…_

"I… I was staring at you." She rubbed the back of her head awkwardly. "I mean… not staring… but."

Wondering if this could possibly initiate something, InuYasha prompted her. "Why?"

Kagome felt her cheeks flush bright red as she tried to form her words. "Because I like to look at you." She continued, a bit more confidently. "I think you're handsome InuYasha." The dark-haired girl had told him as much before, but to her- it felt different this time around. She meant it the first time, when he wasn't wearing a scowl- InuYasha was a very attractive boy. _But now, I feel like I want to continue…_

"Kagome…" The Hanyou whispered her name with a slight gulp. Hearing that was enough to give her the courage to venture forward.

"But it's a lot more than just that." Her voice raised a bit as she gained more security in what she was saying. "When I look at you, I'm reminded that you're there, always. I'm reminded of everything that I love about you." She heard InuYasha's throat catch at the word 'love.'

"I see the InuYasha that has always protected me with his life, yet who I feel often needs his own kind of protection… that I try my hardest to give. I see someone who has been through so much, yet still somehow manages to gain happiness at simple things, still retains his innocence." Clearing her throat, she continued. "I see the boy from the past… that has somehow come to mean more to me than… than _anything_." With a smile, she amended that.

"The boy from the past… who has somehow become, my future."

"Kagome…"

"So looking at you, it makes me happy. That's why I look at you."

"Ah," She recovered and let out a light laugh. "I think that's what Mama wanted us to do."

Somewhat speechless, InuYasha nodded mutely. Moving forward, InuYasha began to reach for her, stopping when he realized the error in his judgment. _Shit, she can spill out her heart to you… and you just do the same thing you always do. You've showed her enough, now tell her… right? _

"I look at you because…" He began, knot forming in his throat. "Because you are… everything." The Hanyou gulped and felt his face redden. "My home, what makes me happy, what gives me the strength to fight… what makes me strong."

"InuYasha you don't have to…"

"Without you, I'd… I don't want to think of what I'd be like. I don't _want_ to know."

Unable to hold back, Kagome found herself pouncing forward and wrapping her arms around InuYasha's center, knocking them into a laying position on the bed. Impulsively, she took his lips in a kiss, as if satisfying the need for the one they'd been denied of that morning.

"Kagome…" He began breathlessly, once they'd pulled apart. "I don't want to… can I… hold you?"

_We've told each other our feelings through words like Mama suggested, but now I—I just want to now I feel like it's even worse. I've told him, but now I also want to show him._

_This didn't help at all_, InuYasha grumbled to himself. _Maybe it's something else that is making it so hard to not touch her… but what…?_

"InuYasha," Kagome ventured. "I was thinking at dinner time. Do you think that… maybe we could possibly neutralize the curse."

"Huh?"

"Void it out… if we touched at the exact time, it couldn't do anything. Right?"

"Keh- I guess so."

"It's worth a try." Kagome pulled herself off InuYasha and looked him square in the eyes. "I'm going to count to three, and when I do- touch me. Anywhere." She looked away with a blush, not completely understanding why the addition of that last word had flustered her. Nodding, Kagome began the count. "One, two, three."

Placing their hands on each other's shoulders, Kagome groaned when she felt InuYasha crash down on her. Quickly, he sat up.

"Okay you did it too soon. It has to be the exact moment."

InuYasha shook his head in the positive, and the count began again. This time it resulted in her landing on him in a rather uncomfortable sideways position.

After a few more attempts, Kagome exhaled and gave InuYasha a resolved smile. "Okay, we have to hit it right on now."

"All right."

"One, two, three!" Kagome winced awaiting incoming impact, but then slid her eyes open when she saw that neither of them had moved. They were just sitting facing each other, with their hands on one another's shoulders. "We did it!" She grinned, happy she'd found a temporary situation to their problem. InuYasha felt himself crack a smile as well.

"Now InuYasha, don't take your hands off me. You can move them, but make sure at least one of them is still touching me, or some other body part." He nodded. "If I do the same then…"

"Can I… hold you?" He asked once again, blush apparent. Surprised, Kagome blinked.

"Yes, of course you can."

InuYasha made a noise of embarrassment in the back of his throat. "Can I hold you… tonight?"

Kagome felt her cheeks flush. "You mean… sleeping?" InuYasha shook his head in the positive, moving one hand off her to scratch the back of his head in a nervous gesture. The young woman leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on his lips. "After what you said to me earlier, I think I'd let you do just about anything."

"That's why," He reached his free hand up to pull down the bedspread and adjust the pillow.

"What?" Kagome inquired as her companion scooted into a laying position. Wrapping her arms around his center, she adjusted herself comfortably as he pulled the bedspread over their forms.

"I'll never be as good with words as you, no matter how hard I try."

"But InuYasha those words meant a lot to me…"

"I know, but I can't tell you everything I want to tell you." He reached up to run a hand through her thick black hair. "There's too much to tell. So even though your Mom was kinda right… With me, I'll always be able to let you know better through actions."

He smiled when he felt Kagome snuggle into his chest a bit more, content look on her face.

"That's just the way I am… I'll always be able to let you know in this kind of way that…" He paused and yawned deeply.

"That I love you." His eyes widened as he realized the words that had unintentionally slipped out. In discomfiture he looked down to Kagome, only to notice that she was already… fast asleep. _Keh, figures._

And with that, InuYasha tightened his grip on the girl in his arms… and drifted off into sleep himself.

888888888888888888888888888

**Next Chapter**- With a new energy they've gained due to figuring out how to neutralize the spell, InuYasha and Kagome head on their journey to Shuurei's once again. But although that has been temporarily solved--- more confusing feelings keep arising.


	11. Safe in Your Arms

Okay- so you know how this fic is labeled romance/humor. Well, it's been pretty warm and fuzzy so far…. But this is when we start laying the heavy romance on. Or rather, the end of last chapter was. Anyway, not much happens in this chapter. I actually kind of apologize for that. I went off on a bit of a different tangent.

But yes, I'm back. I'm writing again and I apologize for the long hiatus. Personal problems got the best of me.

Without further ado, read, review, enjoy. :)

**"A Fortuitous Blunder"**

Chapter 11

**_Safe in Your Arms_**

_By Kelly O'Connor_

* * *

Rays of morning sun seeped into Kagome's window as she cracked her eyes open. Turning her head the other way, she leaned deeper into the warmth that surrounded her.

_InuYasha… _

His arms were still wrapped securely around her form, loose enough to be comfortable but tight enough to make her realize that his protective side affected his actions on a very subconscious level.

Kagome didn't want to move. She'd never felt so safe, so content.

_So loved…_

Sliding her eyes closed, she placed her cheek against his chest. The light rhythm of his heart beat relaxing her once more.

_I still can't believe he asked to sleep like this. I wonder how he managed to work up the courage to even ask? _She felt a small smile cross her face as she reflected on his bashful nature.

Deftly, as not to wake the sleeping Hanyou- Kagome lifted her head and scooted her body up so she was closer to his face.

_Fast asleep, I've never seen him so up close like this._ She observed, her face mere inches from his.

There was something special about this, Kagome noted. Even in battle, InuYasha always looked to be just the young boy he was. When he slept, his face held the innocence of a child.

Up close though, she saw that it was more than just that. His eyes were closed lightly, eyebrows relaxed instead of in the slight cocked haughty position he held them in when awake. The near invisible lines on his face, ones created from spending most of his young life only knowing how to frown. Lines that only Kagome had ever noticed. They were gone, disappearing into the flawless peacefulness of his features.

_I wish you could always look this content. Like nothing bad is on your mind at all,_ Kagome reached up and hesitated before brushing a few strands of silver hair out of his face. _I wonder what he dreams about…_

Smiling to herself, Kagome leaned down to capture the sleeping Hanyou's lips in a gentle kiss. _Thank you InuYasha_, She thought as she felt him stir below her.

His amber eyes cracked open groggily and he, rather instinctively began to return the kiss.

It wasn't until a few moments that he was awake enough to realize what was occurring, and inevitably- InuYasha found himself with a crimson blush staining his cheeks.

"Morning InuYasha," Kagome flushed herself as she pulled away.

"K-Kagome!"

"I'm sorry, I was just watching you and…"

"Watching me?" InuYasha raised an eyebrow.

Kagome reached up and ran her hand down his cheek. "Admiring you more like."

InuYasha flinched awkwardly. "You don't need to be sorry," He mumbled. "I was just surprised, that's all."

The dark-haired girl shook her head. "It's so comfortable… I don't want to get up do you?"

InuYasha's possible response was cut off as Kagome's bedroom door opened and Mrs. Higurashi peeked in.

"Shit!" InuYasha exclaimed.

"Mama!" Kagome blanched. The couple proceeded to uniformly blush bright red as they moved to detangle themselves from the comforter. InuYasha found himself on the floor with a handful of sheet, and Kagome on the far edge of the bed with a wad of the same sheet.

Staring at the ground in embarrassment, the two teenagers looked up when they heard an unexpected sound. Mrs. Higurashi was laughing.

"Good morning. You two can calm down."

"Mama?"

"If you think I'm going to be upset that you two slept in each other's arms, you're wrong." She walked over to sit on the bed, then proceeded to motion InuYasha to follow suit. Nodding, InuYasha stood up and sat down next to Mrs. Higurashi, untangling himself from the sheet as he did so. Kagome scooted up closer to her mother, still somewhat apprehensive.

"You're not… mad?" InuYasha questioned, somewhat boggled.

"I told you two to display your feelings to each other through words yesterday, but that doesn't mean you can't continue to show them through actions." Mama glanced between the pair. "I realize it may seem odd, especially to you InuYasha that I don't mind this."

_That's right… in the Sengoku Jidai; something like this is an even bigger deal. One wouldn't dream of even innocently sleeping in each other's arms unless they were…_ Kagome paused in thought, her face suddenly feeling very warm, _unless they were married._

"But I trust you two. Neither of you have ever given me a reason not to trust you." She laughed lightly again.

_Is InuYasha? There's no way!_ She peeked over to the Hanyou and suspected that her cheeks may be as red as his fire-rat coat. _I wonder if he'll ever… _Shaking her head vigorously, Kagome sighed. _Stop it, we're only eighteen. That's just silly… right?_

"If you two feel that you're ready to sleep like that, if that's what makes you comfortable, if that's how you want to express your feelings then… I trust you on that." Mrs. Higurashi finished. InuYasha nodded, but then glanced over in confusion towards Kagome.

"Kagome, you okay?" He inquired, curious as to why she appeared so flustered.

Gesturing with her hands in front of her face, the dark-haired girl let out a nervous laugh. "I'm fine InuYasha!"

"You're acting _weird_," The Hanyou grumbled.

"You always act weird," Kagome retorted.

"Keh!"

"Now, you two!" Mama interrupted good-naturedly. "I assume you'll be heading back through the well this morning?" InuYasha and Kagome nodded. "Okay then why don't we go downstairs and eat some breakfast. Then you can explain to me how you were able to sleep like that anyway with the curse on you."

* * *

"I see, so you are able to neutralize is by touching each other at the exact same time." Kaede clarified. The Miko and the Hanyou shook their head in the positive.

They'd arrived back in Sengoku Jidai just a short while before. Breakfast, explaining the situation to Mrs. Higurashi, and bathing in Kagome's era being what had stalled them. Luckily for InuYasha and Kagome, Miroku and Sango had returned to the Taijiya village. Shippou had gone with them as well.

"That's how it works Kaede-baachan," Kagome replied.

"Keh, doesn't mean we aren't in a hurry to get the damn thing off though." InuYasha griped.

"Yes, I'm quite sure you still are." Kaede chuckled. "So, how exactly did you figure out you could neutralize it?"

"Well we were in my room last night," The dark-haired girl began. "InuYasha and I had just had a discussion and then I moved to…" She blushed. "Kiss him."

"K-Kagome, don't tell her that!" InuYasha berated, flustered.

"Of course we fell on each other, although luckily we were on my bed." She continued. "So when we got up, I told InuYasha the idea I had about neutralizing the curse by touching at the same time."

"And it worked?"

"Oi, of course it worked. It worked all night." InuYasha explained. Kaede felt a wry smile cross her lips.

"All night?"

"Hmph, yes. As long as I held onto her…."

"You held onto her all night?" The elderly Miko inquired.

"Bah, yes. We slept together of course…" The silver-haired boy flushed crimson when he realized the words that had just left his mouth.

"And you went after me for the kissing comment?" Kagome squeaked out, embarrassed herself.

"InuYasha, Kagome. When I made the comment about the spell being removable by intercourse… I was not being serious." Kaede remarked dryly.

"That's not what happened!" InuYasha stuttered, face becoming redder by the moment.

"Kaede-baachan, you know we wouldn't…" Kagome squeaked.

"I know, I know." The older woman laughed. "I am happy that you found a way to neutralize the spell. Now will you be on your way today to look for that cure?"

Mostly recovered from the 'moment,' Kagome answered in the positive.

"Very well then you two… good luck." Kaede stood up and patted each of them on the shoulder individually.

* * *

"Trip to Shuurei-sama's number three!" Kagome remarked as they walked along the now familiar path through the woods.

"Keh, and it better be the last." InuYasha countered sourly.

She shrugged. "It will be. Once she tells us where the village Miko is, we'll go straight there."

"I wish everyone would leave us the hell alone about this."

Kagome sighed, exasperated as they continued to walk. "It's not that bad InuYasha."

"Keh, it's none of their damn business!"

"Mama, Kaede-baachan, even Miroku-sama, they just get involved because they care." She paused. "I know it can be annoying and embarrassing sometimes, but they do it in our best interest."

"Oi, are you trying to say making jokes about… _stuff_ that we don't do is helpful?" The Hanyou grunted in retort.

"Okay, you got me there." She cracked a smile. "But it's not like you don't ever tease Miroku-sama, Kaede-baachan, Shippou-chan or anyone else."

"Keh!"

"I'm serious InuYasha. We're two teenagers in a relationship. Of course people are going to get involved." Kagome reasoned.

"You act like I'm supposed to _know_ this." He grumbled.

"Well I guess I thought it was common sense…"

"How the hell am _I_ supposed to know what people act like?" InuYasha cut his question off there and turned away.

_Of course, sometimes I still forget. I'm InuYasha's first experience with almost everything. Not that I have other romantic experience but…_

__"I'm sorry InuYasha…it was wrong of me to assume." Kagome stated softly after a few moments. "But it's the truth, so… even though it's irritating at times. Just learn to deal with it. Would you?"

"Oi, fine." He agreed.

Kagome beamed a smile towards him, and there was a brief silence before she continued. "Neh, InuYasha."

"Huh?"

"Can I take your hand?"

InuYasha nodded mutely, and after a countdown from Kagome- the two touched fingers simultaneously.

"Perfect!" She exclaimed as the neutralization took effect.

The couple walked in a content silence- hand in hand, for several more minutes before Kagome spoke up once more.

_I should bring it up. It needs to be discussed…_

"Umm, about last night." She began awkwardly. InuYasha's cheeks tinged pink, as did Kagome's. "I—I want to thank you for that."

"Thank me?"

"It was very special to me… to be able to sleep with you like that." The dark-haired girl explained. InuYasha made a sound in the back of his throat.

"Me too…"

"Huh?"

"It meant a lot to me too, Kagome," He elucidated in nary more than a whisper.

She grinned at him, gaining the courage to continue. "I'd love to do it more often…"

"You would?" His eyes widened in innocent hope.

Kagome looked down to her feet and lowered her voice. "I've never slept so well… never felt so safe, warm, loved."

At the mention of the word 'loved,' InuYasha grabbed Kagome's sleeve with his free hand and pulled her to him in a cautious embrace.

"Never?" He asked hoarsely.

"No one could make me feel that way but you InuYasha…"

"Then… then I want to sleep that way from now on." He whispered, voice rising to a timbre as he gained more confidence in his words. _I can't show her well through words, but I know now that… those actions told her the same thing. Thank you Kagome…_

"Whenever we can, I'd be more than happy to." Kagome pulled out of the embrace and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

_I'm glad Kagome… I'm glad._

* * *

**Next chapter-** One uneventful visit to Shuurei's later, InuYasha and Kagome are on their way to find the village Miko. Chance encounters, confusing feelings, awakening hormones, confessions, and… baths. Okay, that's actually the next _few_ chapters.


End file.
